


【枪弓】光阴边界（第一部）

by Scarlet_Midnight



Category: Fate/stay night (Anime 2006)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 枪弓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Midnight/pseuds/Scarlet_Midnight
Summary: 首发于2013年9月1日。《黑暗精灵》PA的枪弓。
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

「写给若干年后的自己——  
很多年以后，当你再次回顾到这里，不要忘记你曾深深爱过他们，你笔下的他们爱着彼此，也曾深深爱过你。」

《光阴边界》

序章  
BY：子夜深红

黑暗如浓稠的汁液般浸染着这片土地，厚重、压抑，充斥着视觉与感官。

这里是幽暗地域的一隅，千曲百回的地底荒路，远离地面上变幻陆离的光影，也独立于地底中任何种族繁华的都市。

这里没有阳光的绚烂和星月的璀璨，也没有澄空下孕育不绝的生机，这里的空气阴冷，参差的石笋倒悬于顶，通路被形态诡谲的岩壁撕扯出无数个分叉，藓类植物不时喷洒出泛着磷光的孢子，将本已荒凉的地带变成了混乱难辨的迷宫。

然而即使是此处也并不平静，事实上幽暗地域无论何处最缺少的便是宁静。

此时此地，在视线不可及的死角，某个身影正无声行进于阴森的窟洞中。

Emiya将自己隐藏在甬道呈现弧形的石壁下，岩石尖锐的棱角紧贴着他的脊背，随他的潜行磨擦着他暗红色的斗篷。

脚步无声，呼吸几不可闻，潜行者微垂于身侧的双手形成一个有力的角度，显然正握持着武器，然而他的双手沉稳，即使接下来将面临一场厮杀也无分毫动摇，武器在其手中宛如他身体的延伸，冰冷、锋锐而沉静。潜行者将自己化为一道融化在黑暗中的影子，所有会暴露的细微之处都被他小心隐藏，此刻，即使是在黑暗精灵的视觉中，他也不会比一大丛壁类藫藓来得更显眼。

Emiya一边凝神关注着周围可能的动静，一边努力在诸多岔道中搜寻记忆中的道路。

即使在幽暗地域的荒野里独自流浪了近十年，在无数次潜伏与暗袭中对于多数地底通道已了若指掌，然而如今他所搜寻的，却是连他都只往返过一次，以为不会再度踏上的通路——幽暗地域里极少数的、通往地表的道路。

黑暗无从阻挠他的探寻，地底种族天生的夜视能力帮了大忙。在数个拐弯后，面前的景色视乎和记忆中的微妙重合起来。

虽然悄悄尾随于意图前往地面的黑暗精灵小队或是斥候才是最便捷的方法，但那便意味着卓尔族又一次针对地表世界的“远征”即将展开，与此相比，Emiya更愿意先将他们击杀在地底，然后自己搜寻道路——正如他过去十年里一直做的那样。

然而这一次，一切似乎不那么顺利。

寂静，或者说死寂，不知不觉间已然浸透了这片繁杂的区域。

直走，再转过一个岔道，在即将踏出低矮的甬道时，潜行的脚步止住了。Emiya的身体绷紧，十年流浪与战斗的经验清楚地告诉他，自己由方才起便隐约感受到的危险正渐渐逼近。

眼前遮蔽他身形的是甬道尽头最后一角岩壁，岩壁外的通路忽地展开，那是个比甬道宽广数倍的岩台，如同一个汇接各个走廊的宽敞大厅，将数个地底通道连接在一起。与幽暗地域之名不符的幽光将该处映亮，虽然那不过是大量地底植被于宽敞处群集的结果，却足以让身处该处的一切都无从遁藏。贸然踏入该地无疑是将自己彻底暴露于暗处的敌人眼前，对于在荒野生存至今的Emiya来说是绝不可能会犯的错误，此刻他紧贴着岩壁，全神戒备，盯着一个平台之隔外尚且还是一片平静的另一个岩道。

沉寂、沉寂……然后是数声几不可闻的闷响，仿佛赤足踩落于平坦的地面，会轻易湮灭于一切最微弱的动静中的脚步声，那是黑暗精灵最喜欢的坐骑——地底蜥蜴的足音。

随后，整个地底世界最为危险的存在——一整队黑暗精灵就这样陆续出现在了Emiya的视野中。

这是个黑暗精灵的野外征伐队，从其中每个人骑坐的蜥蜴所披覆的骑具上绣着不同的家徽图纹，以及其成员无一例外是男性上可以清楚地看出这一点。黑暗精灵的女性地位崇高，却很少参与野外的征战，只有在接受其他种族的结盟和臣服时才需要她们随行，而没有女性，意味着这个队伍将要进行的是无需祭司到场的纯粹杀戮。

这群黑肤银发的卓尔精灵组成一个纺锥的队阵，全都保持着沉默无声地赶路，然而眼神却出卖了他们，那一双双在昏昧的幽光下呈现暗红的眼，无一不闪烁着饥渴的血光。

蜥蜴柔软低闷的足音近了，一共二十四个黑暗精灵——这对于远离魔索布莱城的此处来说，已是相当不少的数量，他们走出来时的通道，踏上中央的岩台，陆续经过Emiya的眼前。

没有人发现Emiya，藏身于暗处的潜行者被深红色的斗篷覆盖全身，就连面部也被蒙起，仅只有那双钢灰色的眼睛透射出坚毅如铁的目光。这是从地表世界带来的具有隔绝热感和优异抗魔力的轻薄武装，对于黑暗精灵善于捕捉温度和热影像的夜视能力来说，它是最为讨厌的隐蔽装备。

现在面对这群黑暗精灵，盲目的战斗无疑不是适宜的选择，以一己之力对抗二十四人之多的卓尔精灵队，与其说勇敢，不如说是愚蠢。眼看这支队伍毫无所觉的从面前离开向着另一个甬道走去，本应该松一口气才对。

然而紧盯着他们行进的方向，一个不好的猜想飞掠过Emiya的脑海。

那个方向，正是他方才辨别出的，通往地表的道路！一整队的卓尔精灵，全部都由男性组成，不同家族成员混杂……种种所见，这显然是一场针对地表居民的突袭！

虽不知为何他们选在地表时间尚为白日的这个时候前去，也许是为了在出口埋伏布置直待黑夜，但对于Emiya而言，这无疑是最糟糕的状况。

没有人比Emiya更清楚，一队黑暗精灵对于地表上任何一个毫无防备的种族而言，是怎样的一种灾难。黑暗精灵善战狡诈，邪恶而残忍，他们信仰黑暗，而黑暗也给予他们远胜其外貌的强劲。这对于任何一个种族，哪怕是和他们系出同源的地表精灵，都是危险致命的存在。

不远处的队伍开始深入甬道，为了通过过于狭窄的石窟而被拉成了蛇形，但很快，这比原本长了一倍的队伍也即将消失在通道的黑暗中。

这不会是一场理智的战斗，不该被挑起，甚至根本不该考虑。

然而作出决定不过是一秒的事。暗红的身影飞快收起了双刃，将隐藏于背后的武器取下。漆黑的长弓在瞬间被拉开张满，几点银色的光反射于弓弦与手指间，魔法形成的暗流凝结成了实质的箭支，在魔力波动散逸开之前，疾射向暗黑精灵的队尾。

箭矢穿透薄甲的缝隙钉入黑暗精灵的后颈，连血液都还未及飞溅，队伍最末尾的成员便无声无息地倒了下去。

如同在平静的湖面掷入石子，骚动如涟漪般迅速扩散开去，原本沉默的队伍响起一阵甲具摩擦的声响，蜥蜴行进的足音顿止了。

纵使是天生嗜好争战的卓尔族，猛然遭遇这样的背后奇袭，仍然引起了一阵混乱。

暗处的Emiya不会放过这样的机会，接连两道暗银锐光闪过，又有两名黑暗精灵成为尸体。

然而奇袭到此为止了。虽然接连损失三名战士，但精于作战的本能已让黑暗精灵们从魔法箭矢的轨迹中清晰地捕捉到了偷袭者的藏身之处。对生死不明的倒地者不置一顾，剩余的黑暗精灵们迅速调转了队伍。

再躲在石壁后已不会有任何帮助，自己所在的通道对即将发生的战斗而言太过宽敞，一旦对方集体冲入，只会让自己陷入被围攻的危险境地。

Emiya猛地冲出了隐匿处，双剑早已握持于手，赤红的身影以对方不及反应的速度掠过岩台，如利剑般突刺入队伍的尾翼。

金铁交击的刺耳声响骤然响彻于地底迷宫，队尾的卓尔族战士仓促应战，被冲击而来的对手手中一黑一白的双刃死死逼压住，整个人连带身下的蜥蜴一起连退数步。

原本试图后退的队伍猛然僵住了。黑暗精灵们尴尬地发现自己被堵在了窄小的通道中，仅容一人通行的岩窟让骑着蜥蜴的他们连转向都显得笨拙不堪，出口的退路被堵上的此刻，队伍最前方的人甚至无法看到后面发生什么，只能听到剑刃互击的声音不断传来。

被迫与Emiya交手的黑暗精灵一开始便失尽先机，对手突如其来的一击使他失去了平衡，勉强维持不摔下坐骑，接二连三攻来的双剑却让他连调整也做不到。很快他的好运便到了尽头，在手中的长剑被对方白色的剑身荡开的同是，Emiya另一把带着奇特弧度的黑色剑刃抹过了他的脖颈。

不去理会摔下蜥蜴的对手，Emiya锐利的视线搜寻着下一个敌人。很快，黑白双刃绞上了另一把武器。这一次的对手显然做好了准备，挥舞着手中的武器与这个一直以来藏头露尾的对手战到了一起。

战斗似乎陷入了胶着。任何地底生物都知道，不要轻易与黑暗精灵交战，这群卓尔族似乎个个都是天生的战士，成群出现于荒野中的尤是。即使在过去十年中斩杀了诸多黑暗精灵的Emiya也不会轻忽这场战斗。

但是身披红色斗篷的袭击者清楚地知道，他不是自己的对手。也许力量的本质相差无几，但无论是技巧还是经验，自己都要比对方强得多，很快这个对手也会倒在自己的武器下，然后自己将寻觅下一个对手，把敌人压制在狭小的通道里，直到逐一消灭。

双方的武器再一次相撞，Emiya的双剑咬着对方的锋刃迅速向下拖划，魔法金属间的摩擦发出令人牙酸的声响，不待对方明白自己的意图，Emiya的剑柄准确地击上对方的手腕。长剑落地声传来，对着失去武器露出一瞬呆怔的黑暗精灵，Emiya举起了剑。

变故陡生。

一道橙色的闪光突然在狭长的通道深处亮起，紧接着化作燃烧的火球，向着交战中的两人轰来。

火焰燃烧皮肉的焦臭和血液蒸发的腥热同是冲入鼻腔，灼热和闪光刺痛了双眼。

Emiya猛地蹬地，在火球袭来的瞬间跃离开甬道口，借着这动作争取到的短短瞬息全力后仰，将黑白的双刃交叉护于面部。

几乎是动作完成的同是，炽烈的火球疾驰而来，以迅猛的气势几乎擦着他护面的武器——那原本是他头部的所在，飞速掠过。

面部同时感受到刀刃的冰凉和火焰的炙热，待高热远去，Emiya迅速扭身弹起，摆出坚固的防御姿势。

原本的对手受这一击波及，火球毫不留情的从他身体通过，宛如击穿一个障碍物一般，轻易洞穿了他的胸口，被同族舍弃的黑暗精灵瞪着不可置信的双眼倒下。

“啧……”

似乎是对这毫无情谊的邪恶一击感到厌恶，由始至终未曾出过一语的突袭者发出一声短暂的咂音，灰色的眼中闪过一丝怒意。然而没有时间为这种事纠结了，只是如此一个小小的变故，已经将Emiya抛入了不利的境况。

方才那道火球的破坏力，绝非普通卓尔族战士能发出的，如此轻易轰杀一名黑暗精灵的火焰，只可能源自于魔法，这个队伍中，有法师存在。

一个卓尔法师是任何人都不敢轻忽的，即使是黑暗精灵本身也不会，强大的法师甚至可以一击击杀一个战士小队，当然那是对于大魔法师而言，眼下这个显然还差得远，但即使如此，在一群战士中混着一个法师的消息也实在糟糕到了极点。

更糟的是，只是这样一个攻防，Emiya的优势已经悄悄离他而去了。

趁着他后退，原本被挤压在通道里的黑暗精灵迅速冲出了洞口，整整十九名卓尔族战士，训练有素地分为两队，以唯一的敌人为中心，向两旁衍生，转眼包围线已完成了一半。

一旦被包围就完了。经验丰富的突袭者深刻地了解这一点，做不到以一当十，也无法凭借地势逐个击破，所有有利条件似乎都被抹消，然而如同钢铁般的红色身躯没有丝毫撤退的意图。

然后下一刻，红色的身影动了。不是后退，也非试图藏匿，Emiya如同最初的突袭一般，全力冲向了洞口，那里，唯一一名没有试图加入包围，与Emiya保持着相对最远的距离留在洞口的，正是以布袍装扮的黑暗精灵法师。

没有料到眼前身份不明的对手居然不是选择撤退，而是应战，原本急于截断对方退路的队伍不及转向，被Emiya轻易突破了防线。独留于地道前的法师完全失算，本来最安全的他忽然变成被死亡盯上的第一人，眼看对方向自己扑来，双刃在手中闪着寒光，下一秒就要吻上自己的咽喉，法师以几乎狼狈的动作滚下蜥蜴，向着一旁连翻数圈，才堪堪躲过这致命一击。

一剑未中的Emiya却没有追击，反而借此与法师交换了位置，现在，通往地面的道口就在他的面前，再无任何阻挡，红色的身影没有一丝犹豫，迅速潜身进入。

追击者立刻跟进，放过近在眼前的猎物可不是暗黑精灵的作风，即使这猎物有着危险的爪牙。但狭窄的甬道再次阻止他们的涌进，十九名暗黑精灵不得不像开始通行时那样，依序进入。

局势再次回到了最初，一对一的白刃战，正是Emiya意图主导的战局。这一次，卓尔法师无法再靠着牺牲同伴来换取有利地势，刚才的交手已让法师清楚认识到了对手高超的战技，他毫不怀疑自己接下来每一发火球都会被依法躲开，而此刻对方的身后是绵长的通道，那样的火球再来多少发，除了造成己方的减员外没有任何好处。

然而Emiya完全无法轻松下来。虽然勉强维持了不被包围的战局，形势却比方才更为严苛了。这一次对方明显将一队中战力较高的战士排在了前方，即使对于Emiya来说也是无法于一两招内击毙的对手，更何况在他身后还不时有攻击性魔法被抛掷过来。电击、飞弹、岩锥，虽然都是小型的法术，却因为等阶较低而更加密集迅速。这些法术穿过前方战士故意露出的空间，直接袭向Emiya的身体。

虽然相互间没有任何同族之情存在，但黑暗精灵仍然擅长群体作战，是精明非常的族类，一旦配合起来效率甚高，不一会儿，红色身影被一道电击擦过。

电流带来瞬间的僵直，Emiya后跃拉开意图缓解，而他的对手立刻紧逼过来，然后是继续的缠斗，魔法，攻防。如此几回，双方都没有占到便宜，Emiya觉得自己至少中了4到5发魔法攻击，其中肋下的两道略深，血液已濡湿了衣物，顺着布料渗透下来，但他连哼也没有哼一声。而另一边的卓尔精灵同样焦躁不堪，在方才短短的战斗中，又一名卓尔战士倒在了对手那两把诡异的弯刃下，虽然他的空位很快被填补，但如此一来，算上死在法师手中的那个，已经有6名卓尔精灵丧命——仅仅是一名敌人，居然将地底族民深深畏惧的黑暗精灵队折伤了四分之一。

愤怒地挥剑、咏唱，敌人的攻势越发激烈，Emiya在一点点后退，此刻他的思维分成了两部分，一半在与面前的对手战斗，另一方面却不由关注起别的事。

自进入通道后有多久了？且战且退，行了多远？Emiya意识到，这条路的另一个出口，已经不远了。

这正是他的计划，以狭小的空间限制对方人多的优势，然后干脆顺势将对方引到地面，利用黑暗精灵不善于阳光下作战的弱点直接在洞口消灭他们。

但是渐渐地，有哪里不对劲。

记忆中的这条通路，有如此之长吗？至今身后仍没有一丝光亮，他们距离地表的出口，到底还有多远？

忙于交战和思考的Emiya完全没有闲暇顾及周围，以至于当身侧狭窄的石壁突然消失，逼仄的气氛一扫而空时，他几乎怔在当场。

他已然退出洞口，踏上了地表——无一丝光亮的、暗如黑夜的地表。

这不可能！虽然长居地底，但是Emiya很清楚地明白，现在应该是地表的白天，为何却看不到丝毫阳光，昏暗的周围，简直像是另一个地底。

但眼下没有给他深究的时间，借助魔法的支援和黑暗的掩护，卓尔战士已冲破洞口，一同踏上了地表世界的土地。

糟糕！余光瞥见身后是记忆里熟悉的森林时，一直冷硬如铁的袭击者第一次泄露出了焦虑的情绪。

他记得，这座森林里生存着一群被卓尔族蔑称为妖精的地表精灵，此时——假如自己算错，现在真的是夜晚，他们应当正毫无防备地休憩。一旦沉眠中的森林被这群黑暗族民侵入，随之而来的，将是残忍的屠杀。

预警！这是眼下最迫切的事。

双手突然发力，黑白双刃猛推开黑暗精灵的武器，武器的主人被这突然发力的一击震得身体一歪，Emiya没有追击，反而借势跃开一大段距离，而后，他将双刃收回了腰间。

漆黑的长弓再次出现于他手中，魔法元素开始凝结，但这一次，出现于弓弦间的不再是轻灵的箭支，而是一把宽长锐利的剑，无需更多时间瞄准，长剑凝聚完成的瞬间，拉弓的手指松开了。

剑如同箭支一般划出一道耀眼的银弧，直刺入带头的卓尔族胸口，而更重要的还在后面。

“Broken……”低沉的男声于空旷的林地中响起，刺入敌身的剑开始随着咒文引聚魔力，“……Fantasm。”

“轰——！！”

爆炸的巨响在地道口回荡，林中惊起无数飞鸟，整个森林似乎被这一击彻底震醒了。火光映亮昏暗的视野，疾速席卷的气流冲飞了红色身影用来遮蔽面貌的布巾，将他银色的短发和脸曝露了出来，那是和他对战至今的对手别无二致的黝黑皮肤。

“！！这家伙！是传闻中的‘Archer’！”被这一击震慑，敌阵中传出一声怒喊，“那个藏在幽暗地域专门袭杀卓尔族的杀手！”

似乎被这个名号刺激，残余的黑暗精灵迅速冲出了火光，急流般涌向了仍手执长弓，却已来不及凝聚第二发攻击的Emiya。

这一次，是真真正正的劣势。魔法的火焰和刺击的剑戟统统向着Emiya招呼过来，失去地理优势的红色身影虽然武艺高超，手中的弓却成了致命的妨碍，眼看长剑已然刺到眼前。

时间似乎凝滞了，皮肤能感受到近在咫尺的剑尖带来的刺痛，魔焰的热度灼烧着空气，然而——

一道红色的闪电！

不，不是闪电，那是魔法武器的波动激荡起的气旋，只是那急速擦着耳边穿刺过去的鲜红快得无法捕捉，直直刺透了两名黑暗精灵的身体，将他们牢牢钉死在地面。一切只发生于瞬间，只能以迅如闪电来形容。

“——！”

“……哈，还想说是什么在外吵得烦死人，结果，是这种东西啊！”有人自背后走近，伴着草叶声响，男人轻佻的声音传入耳中。

与此同时，Emiya看清了那柄差点刺中自己，而最终却是将自己的对手钉死的武器——那是一杆的长枪，微微摇晃，在黑暗中泛着幽红的血光。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

第一章 赤野暗袭

一头蓝发的男子坐在巨大的赤桐树下，笔直的长腿曲起，手臂随意搭上，以正常标准来说未免太长的深红色长枪被他斜斜地揽置在怀里。

从头顶笼罩下的是赤桐树的树冠投落的巨大阴影，不过和周围比起来，也并不见得暗上多少，毕竟对于周遭的黑暗来说，是否多一重影子并不重要。

库丘林其实并不讨厌夜晚，在星月下围坐于火堆旁痛饮美酒，和在光影斑驳的树枝间打盹一样，都是他相当热衷的事。但像这样漆黑一片的日子则另当别论，阳光被黑影遮蔽，星月还远未到升起的时候，除了偶尔几处火光外，整个赤枝之林和外边的世界一样，都被混沌的黑暗笼罩，这让他感到厌烦。

和终日阴暗的地底世界不同，地表上有日夜晨昏、阴晴雨雪，偶尔也有像这样分明应为白日，却无任何光亮的奇异天象。

银月城的法师在数天前就占演出了这个日子，这也是库丘林和他的赤枝骑士团（Red Branch）之所以临时结束旅程，回到赤枝森林——他们阔别已久的故乡的原因。

在地表生物的概念里，黑暗代表着绝大多数的未知和恐惧，即使对于掌握着诸多魔法知识的精灵族也是一样。更何况赤枝森林处境特殊——在其林外不远处，有着连接地表和隐蔽的幽暗地域入口，所以远较常夜更为漫长的黑暗对其而言尤为危险。

话虽如此，谁也没有料到突变到来得如此之快。

“轰——！”

剧烈的鸣响，森林在这轰鸣中震颤，在赤桐木绯色的叶片为之飒飒时，库丘林猛地睁开了眼。

爆炸自森林东侧传来，那正是幽暗地域入口所在。深重的幽暗里，习惯于光明下审视一切的双眼无法穿透重重树影的阻挡，然而血和火的气息却和远处闪光的碎影一样显眼。

一把握起怀中的魔枪，库丘林弹身而起，下一刻，赤桐树下已没有了那蓝色的身影。

* * * * * * 

握处还残留着热度的魔枪于敌人的尸体上微微震颤，在Emiya的夜之视觉中，这温度比之其朱红色的本身还要显眼。

被这样毫不留情的一枪震慑，几步之差下逃过一劫的黑暗精灵连同他们身下的坐骑，似乎都凝固在了原地。

Emiya立刻后退脱离被包围的局势，然后才回头试图探寻长枪的主人。

被爆炸和激战点燃的空气在这一瞬间似乎化作了粘滞沉重的液体，缠绕压迫着每一寸肌肤，在场的黑暗精灵——包括Emiya本身都同时感受到了仿佛冰水灌入脊椎的凉意，卓尔族好战的本性为此兴奋而战栗。

在夜视者所见橙红相间的热影像中，黑暗里那个深蓝的足以融入夜幕的身影比火把还要显眼，然而较之更夺目的，却是那双如猎食的猛兽般盯视着此处，正一点点靠近的双眼，那是分明和黑暗精灵有着相同的色彩，却狂傲又自由、足以让死亡和邪气颤然退却的眼睛。

这是个地表精灵，有与黑暗精灵截然相反的白皙皮肤和奇异的蓝发，同所有精灵族一样拥有并不魁梧的身躯，但男子身体的每一处都充满了力量，如同野兽一般，在平静的表面蕴藏着自然原初的强劲和野性——他是一名战士。

库丘林自幽暗的黑影中走了出来，从森林深处赶到此处不过花费片刻，然而这边的情况却比他想象中的还要复杂。纠缠着互相砍杀的双方无一例外全都是彻头彻尾的黑暗精灵样貌，一边是十五人以上装备精良的小队，而另一边只有红衣的男子一人。比起料想中的偷袭，这更像是一场同族间的围杀。

但这些都不重要，对于赤枝森林和它的居民来说，黑暗精灵是不速之客，是邪恶的侵略者，对待他们唯一要做的只有驱逐消灭。

库丘林向着穿刺了两名卓尔精灵的魔枪走去，与Emiya擦身而过的时候，男子赤色的双眼瞥了这位立场不明的黑暗精灵一眼。正当Emiya因对方如此的举动戒备起来时，库丘林的眼光却转开了，这名地表精灵像是没有看到身边的黑暗子民一般，继续往前走去，好似对不远处众多黑漆漆的不速之客感到不爽似地皱眉，又似乎对接下来的一切充满期待般扬起了嘴角。

握上赤红色的枪身，库丘林将它自尸体上拔起，用力甩去沾上的血迹，沉重的魔枪立刻划出一阵破风声。

“喂喂——怎么？你们从这下面上来，不会就是为了来赤枝看风景的吧？”用充满了压迫感的声音说着，蓝发男子用枪尖比了比地面，“不过来的话，老子就要过去了！”

随着声音落下，飞驰而起的身影瞬间化作深蓝色的风暴。

像是原本冻结一切的魔法被破除，时间和空气恢复了流动，随即以飞快的速度运转起来。

只一瞬，蓝色的身影已刺向敌人的队伍，位于队首的卓尔族举剑相迎，然而有什么样的武器可以阻止席卷而过的狂岚呢？蓝色的身影比疾风更快，敌人的剑戟只能触及他的影子，长达两公尺的魔枪凶猛地突刺，破除一切障碍，视盾甲为无物，直到品尝到入侵者胸口腥咸的血液。

如同被卷入了深海的漩涡，被对方的节奏驱赶，被迫与库丘林交手的卓尔族战士陷入了瞬间的无措。这个持有凶悍武器的对手简直与精灵的优雅温和截然相反，充满了攻击性的战意，他的每一击都精准迅猛，靠近他的人被沉重的枪身横扫出去，试图拉开距离的则成为枪下亡魂。

无法以剑相抗，无法以盾抵挡，一旦失去了优势就会被动败退，一旦畏缩迟疑就会被贯穿粉碎。如果说还有什么能打破混乱的局面，将一切重新梳理，使黑暗精灵重掌主动，就只可能是某位远在战圈之外的人的——魔法。

砂砾和草皮在脚下细微振颤，库丘林敏锐地感觉到空气中开始漾起微妙地波动，这是魔法元素汇集的信号，有人正在低声念诵冗长的咒文，这将会是一个非常强大的法术。

不再试图收割敌手的性命，红色的魔枪挥舞出巨大的圆弧，在周身清出短暂的真空，库丘林的身影向前挺进，试图找出暗处的法师。然而双方都明白，这次的攻击是一切的关键，被迫散开的卓尔战士立刻化成阻挠的荆棘，不断从两旁纠缠住蓝色风暴的奔驰。

深红的长枪撕裂了空气，即使黑影缠身，库丘林的步子仍一刻未停地向着前方疾冲，甩开又一个纠缠上来的敌人，蓝发男子终于为自己打开了道路，穿着术士袍，脸部深埋在兜帽阴影中的卓尔法师就在眼前不远处。

然而迟了，随着法师加速的咏唱声已近末尾，周围的魔法元素已然凝聚到了极点，富含攻击力的因子似乎在空气中噼啪作响。库丘林预见到了结果，不等自己加速刺穿这名法师的心脏，对方咒语的终言就会先一步脱口而出。他有自信不会因这个术法丧失战力，但在敌群中，受伤将是非常不利的发展。

不羁的弧度自年轻的精灵战士唇边消隐了，认真凝重的表情出现在他的脸上，将所有注意力凝结于一点，库丘林的枪化为了必杀的冲刺——当魔力的漩涡被枪尖撕开，他将因在魔法的洪流中奔走而承受伤害，但随后，必将夺下对方的性命。

然而，咏唱声突然停止了，像被无形之手扼住了喉咙，卓尔法师不停念念有词的双唇突然僵硬成了两片冰石，他似乎不敢相信地低下头看向自己的胸口，那里一支暗银色的箭矢深深没入其中，一小蓬血花正溅射出来。

他想起来了，被蓝色风暴打乱的他们，竟然忘记了此处还有另一个危险的存在。不远处，红色身影纹丝未动，这个之前在围攻中差点身陷险境的无名之人居然没有趁乱逃走，而是重新张开黑色的长弓，借着库丘林打开的通路，在最关键的时刻把箭枝送入了同族的心脏。

深红的枪尖紧随而至，在流血的胸口处捅出更深的伤口，兜帽下法师的脸变换出复杂的表情，最终痉挛着倒在库丘林脚下。

将赤枪拔出的库丘林回头以莫测的眼神看向孤独一人的红色身影，Emiya坦然迎视，这一刻，任何无意义的举动只会引起敌意，Emiya只希望对面的战士不要在这时失去判断力，被对黑暗精灵的仇恨冲昏头脑，丢失对两人来说都来之不易的优势。

没有让他失望，对方很快将他丢在了脑后，舞动的长枪再次向着周围的敌人刺去，Emiya松了一口气，感到某种微弱的被认可的满足，虽然他知道这种接近容忍的认可恐怕不会持续太久——所有地表精灵都厌恶而憎恨着卓尔族，绝不可能放任他在眼皮底下晃悠，哪怕他其实并无恶意。

但是此时不是纠结这些的好时机，看着蓝色的身影于敌阵中穿梭，Emiya的弓弦上又一次凝起了魔法的亮光。

黑暗精灵的队伍慌乱起来，他们在与这两人先后的交战中已死伤过半，连唯一能够出其不意的法师也已倒下，如今他们其中一人正在队伍里横冲直撞，另一人的箭矢随时会刺入自己的心脏，剩余不过十来人的队伍真的能在之后的战斗中占到上风吗？

而答案很快就出来了，从Emiya示警开始，一直都只有十几人的空地上终于喧闹起来，更多精灵从赤色的森林中赶来，他们大多是库丘林的同伴，身为赤枝团的成员每一位都是强大的精灵战士，只是速度上还远不及他们的团长，这才来迟几步。暗黑精灵们红色的眼中开始涌出恐惧。

“哈！小子们，你们也太慢了！”扫开一个被恐惧冻住了手脚的卓尔族，库丘林头也不回会地对着赶来的同伴喊道，声音中充满了浓郁的战意和灭敌的痛快，“现在，给我好好让这群见不得光的家伙们见识一下赤枝团的厉害。”

精灵群中传来了阵阵响应的吼声，这群年轻的战士个个都曾追随在库丘林身后出生入死，从他们身上，感觉不到一丝对敌人的恐惧和印象中的柔弱，在战意盎然的呼喊声中， 精灵战士们挥舞起手中的武器，纷纷加入了战斗。

形势顷刻便一面倒了，一个又一个黑暗精灵被击倒，没有必要手下留情，对卓尔族讲究同情，只会换来日后更强力的反噬，所有人都深刻明白这个道理，箭矢和魔法被毫不留情地掷射过去，这场延续了许久的战斗，开始急速向终点奔去。

对于魔索布莱城的居民来说，这次的地表远征无疑失败之极。发动奇袭的卓尔精灵们怎么也想不到，自己秘密行动的队伍为何会接连遭遇打击，先是近年来于魔索布莱城中暗暗流传的被称为卓尔杀手的“Archer”，然后是超出常理，比印象中柔弱的地表“妖精”强悍太多的精灵族战士，无论何者，都向他们宣告了行动的彻底溃败，而所有参与这场征伐的黑暗精灵用自己的性命来证明了这一点。

当最后一个黑暗精灵倒在Emiya的箭枝之下时，库丘林看了眼这具离自己的枪尖仅仅几米的尸体，非常郁闷似得抓了抓一头蓝发。

“抢夺他人的猎物之前要问过猎场的主人才行啊！”颇有些气恼地说着，库丘林的语调依旧轻佻，然而他紧紧瞪视向面前黑暗精灵的双眼没有丝毫温和，在他身后不知何时已解决完所有敌人、正聚集起来的众精灵间也毫无轻松的气氛。

“前提是猎场主有严加看管，没有放入不该进入的猛兽才行。”Emiya的声音低低地响起，异常平静地还予一击。

“说猛兽不如说是恶兽吧！”皱着眉对Emiya的话嗤之以鼻，库丘林的魔枪在地上戳出一声闷响，“先说清楚，老子可从没打算要一个黑暗精灵做‘盟友’。不要会错意了！不过是因为和你比起来，他们的危害更大而已。”说着像是“你太弱了，放到最后解决也不迟”这样气人的话，库丘林周身却开始散发出比厌烦更危险的气息。

先消灭你，还是先消灭他们，不过是顺序问题。

听出对方未说出口的话语，即使早有准备，对这样强烈的敌意，Emiya仍然感到深深的疲惫。这就是黑暗精灵与地表生物的关系缩影了，永远是厌恶，永远是驱逐，永远是无论何处都没有安身之所的孤独。然而即使永远独行，即使不被理解，即使所有他怀着善意地、倾注了帮助和拯救之心的生命都对他除之而后快，也无法再让他回到那个黑暗的地底，与阴谋和杀戮为伍，这，大概是孑然一身的自己唯一的骄傲。

挺直身躯，一身伤痕的黑暗精灵对着他曾经短暂的“战友”昂起头：“如果你已经连恶兽和猎手都区分不出，那么也不过是只会胡乱狩猎的平庸猎人罢了！”

没有预想而来的愤怒，库丘林突然大笑起来，他的战意已被完全挑起，甚至盖过了对黑暗精灵本身的仇恨。

“有意思！没想到这话会从一个黑暗精灵嘴里说出来。”不知是嘲笑还是认同，库丘林挥动长枪，舞出一道赤艳的枪花，“那就让你试着证明好了，拿好你腰上的剑，看看你猎人的身手，能不能挡住这‘平庸的一枪’！”

“……”手中的黑白双刃传来冰凉的温度，就和眼前无形的杀气一样能将人冻伤，Emiya看着眼前的男子微微压低了身子，斜提起赤色魔枪，然后令他惊异万分的，突然摆出了一个他熟悉的姿势。

诡异地指向地面的枪尖闪起幽红的魔光，随着对方毫无顾忌喊出的咒文释放出汹涌的杀气。

“Gae——Bolg！”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

第二章 密林追迹

尖锐的杀意自枪尖汹涌而出。

这是无关使用者意志的，魔枪自身的凶性。悍戾、暴虐、锐无可挡，原本被压制的魔性随着咒语被释放，像是嗜血的猛兽，一旦出笼势必咬向猎物的咽喉——能够躲开这一枪的生灵是不存在的。

然而在看到对方摆出攻击姿势的一刻，最先出现在Emiya脑海中的却不是如上的判断，他甚至来不及对这样一把魔性深重的武器为何握持在精灵手中感到惊讶。在那短短一瞬掠过脑海的，只有一个念头。

这一枪，我见过！

见识过、承受过、然后被重重地击伤甚至险些杀死过。

占据了所有思考的，仅是这样的一句话。

在意识到这一点的同时，几乎是条件反射般，Emiya执剑的手迅速抬起，将双刃护在了自己胸前。那不是一个防御的架势，只是像以武器为挡箭牌似的，将双刀交叠，紧紧护持住心脏。

冲击旋即而至。肉眼只能捕捉到一闪而过的猩红光芒，在闪避的本能反应过来之前，库丘林的魔枪已划出一道诡异的轨迹，向着Emiya的胸口突刺而来。

“叮——”金属相击的清脆鸣响首先传入耳中，随后是胸口鲜明的刺痛。没有时间惊讶双剑的防御被透穿，Emiya借着武器相撞的反冲全力后跃着，胸口那道足以刺穿心脏的红光死死地钉在他的剑身上紧随而至。库丘林无视枪尖传来的阻力，追着对手的后跃急速逼近，一红一蓝的两个身影在这瞬息间保持着近乎不变的距离紧咬不放，然后在一阵滑行般的移动后猛地分开了。

持剑的手缓缓垂下，Emiya无视胸口传来的灼痛，毫不放松地盯视着对面蓝色的身影，小心保持距离。刚才的交手让他深刻感受到了两人力量上的差距。情势算得上是相当严峻了，以自己的武器，本来就没有长度上的优势，在这样速度超乎寻常的对手面前，弓的长处也无法发挥，更甚而这里还是对方的领地。但是即使条件相同，要想在正面交锋中获得胜利也是不可能的，速度和力量都相差一截，武器相交时双手感受到的力量可是犹在自己之上。

利落、有力、充满侵略性，这家伙……真的是精灵吗？即使自己便是族中的异类，Emiya还是暗自腹诽。

相比起他的严阵以待，库丘林的态度却随意得多。

这位适才以必死一击险些将对手置于死地的蓝发战士对于自己的失手毫不在意，对面的黑暗精灵彻底挑起了他的兴趣，这种一击就能让他兴奋起来的对手，可是好久没有遇到了。只要是好对手，就要痛痛快快地打上一场才行，就算对方是黑暗精灵也一样。

不过在那之前，还有一件事得先弄个明白才行。

“——居然挡住了啊？”以枪拄地，库丘林偏着头审视似乎毫发无伤的对手，发出思考一样的哼声，“……但是感觉不对，与其说挡住，不如说是看穿了。居然一开始就防御心脏的位置，动得未免太早了啊，感觉好像早就知道老子的招数一样。”自顾自地说着，库丘林对着Emiya抬了抬下巴，“喂！小子，老实说难道以前在哪里见过？虽然觉得不可能，像你这种战起来相当畅快的对手如果当真交过手老子不可能毫无印象，但如果不是的话就更不对劲，还没出手就被看穿什么的，老子的招式可没这么廉价。”

谁会回答你啊笨蛋！忍不住暗骂一声，Emiya对于对方明显缺乏严肃的态度感到恼怒。拜胸口隐约的窒痛和对方这轻慢的让人光火的态度所赐，现在他完全想起来了，自己在何时何地，的确和这个家伙交过手，对方魔枪留下的伤口，至今仍然深深地烙印在自己的胸口。

对手是这家伙的话，真要认真打起来想脱身就难了，觉悟到这一点的Emiya完全不理会还在等待他回答的库丘林，毫不犹豫地转过身，逃跑了。

“喂！喂喂！临阵脱逃是战士的耻辱啊混蛋！”完全没料到这个明明面对围杀都未曾退过一步的黑暗精灵居然会在这时来了个干脆的走为上策，没来得及阻拦的库丘林生气地吼着追了上去。

两人的身影转眼就消失在了黑暗的林野中。

“……”片刻前还为战意和杀气充斥的林地突然就回复了平静，被自家团长丢弃在原地的众精灵面面相觑。

“康纳尔……接下来……要怎么办？”原本站在最靠近库丘林身后位置的一名赤枝精灵不自然地抽了下嘴角，屈肘撞了撞身边的同伴问道。

“……团长还是老样子啊……难得遇上这样的对手，恐怕一时半会儿回不来了。”和他并肩而立的棕发精灵无奈地耸了耸肩，转过身开始镇定地指挥众人，“好了，总之先把这里打扫干净，至少在团长回来之前，别让这群黑家伙的尸体继续留在这里弄脏我们的森林。”

原本聚集不动的众精灵纷纷响应起他的话语，开始着手清扫战场。在投入工作前，被称为康纳尔的精灵战士最后瞥了一眼适才二人交手的地方：

“不过……还真是夸张啊！居然挡住了库丘林大哥的Gae Bolg……那个黑暗精灵，是什么来头啊？”

* * * * * * *

这家伙，还在紧追不舍！

草叶和枯枝在急速奔走的脚步下依旧没有发出半点杂音。

两旁的树影飞快地倒退，黑暗精灵矫健的身姿灵活非常，在快速的行进中没有触上任何斜叉的枝桠，他巧妙地绕开这些，无声地移动。

啧……距离被拉近了吗？

然而还是不够，双方间的距离正被一点点不断缩短，从这场追逐战的开始到现在，尽管Emiya已极尽可能地抹消痕迹，甚至刻意选择迷惑性强的路线，身后的追踪者却完全不受阻碍，像是嗅到了猎物气息的猎犬一般，怎么也甩不掉。

明明应该是体力弱势的地表精灵，结果却完全不见疲态，好似不追上自己就不罢休似的，再这样下去，Emiya怀疑，最先体力耗尽的，搞不好会是自己。

在丛林与荒野中和一个地表精灵进行追逐的游戏显然是非常不明智的，在密林中行走对他们来说就好像呼吸一样自然，森林中的一切都是他们的朋友。然而黑暗不是，黑暗庇佑卓尔精灵，再深的黑夜也无法阻碍他们的视线，这片浓重不见五指的黑暗是他唯一的优势。

眼前已经是这片丛林的最后一个岔道了，视线内剩下的唯一一片有着巨树和灌木作掩护的潜行秘境，再过去的话一边将是一览无遗的荒原，另一边则是通往一个峡谷的径道，在Emiya的记忆中，无论哪条路都将不再适于躲藏。

身后的追行者离得更近了，Emiya的双眼已经可以些微捕捉到对方身上的体温在热视觉下的醒目色彩，不消多久，自己的身影就会进入连那家伙的视野也可以搜索到的范围。在被迫与那位好战的精灵来上一场毫无意义的生死厮杀之前，还有什么办法可以巧妙地回避这一切吗？

灰色的双眼在极短的时间内扫视着周围的一切，提起所有精神，全力思索的Emiya最终抬起头，将视线定在了不远处的某点。

* * * * * * *

“切，比想象中还要会逃的家伙，黑暗精灵的教义是藏头露尾吗？”库丘林提着他的武器在暗影遍布的林中穿行，沉重的魔枪丝毫没有妨碍他的速度。自紧追着那个红色身影踏入此处起，到现在已经不知过了多久，他居然还是没有追上那个丢下战斗不管全力逃跑的家伙。明明速度在自己之下，偏偏一路设下各种弯弯道道的陷阱，让只想追上对方好好畅快一战的库丘林深感厌烦。

“不过……也就到此为止了吧！”早已从之前的一路判断出了前方环境的库丘林露出即将捕获猎物的表情。

“再前面可就没什么地方可以让你动那些手脚了，居然逃到了这里，脑筋虽然不错，运气就不敢恭维了啊！”完全不客气地评论，库丘林闪过最后一片灌木，然后猛地停住了。

黑色的、不透半丝光线，连萤火和植物的磷光也完全遮蔽的圆形结界，出现在他的面前。

这是一团黑暗结界，完全隔绝光和热，将近距离范围内的一切全部笼罩在了黑暗中，这是连最低等的黑暗精灵也拥有的卓尔族与生俱来的天赋能力。

库丘林露出一副“这次又是什么啊！”的表情，受不了似的拧起眉头。

作为赤枝骑士团的团长，整个大陆各处都曾有过他的身影的库丘林，其实和黑暗精灵交手的次数很是不少，也有好几次见过对方使用这样的结界，结界本身没有任何攻击力，但的确是连高等的光明魔法也无从照亮的区域。说起来也就只有制造遮蔽这么一个作用而已，甚至用来藏身都嫌范围太小。

库丘林觉得奇怪的是，对方为什么要在此时此地用出这个结界。如此深沉的黑暗下，用不用结界的结果对于视野的影响其实并不大，反而在隔绝热量的结界里，会让对方自己的夜视优势完全失去，这显然是得不偿失的做法。

那个家伙，不像是会犯下这么愚蠢错误的对手。对于一路上对方给自己制造的麻烦记忆犹新，库丘林得出从某方面来说算是肯定的结论。

那么这就不可能是为了获得战斗上的优势所留下的，而是为了掩盖逃走的路线吧！

虽然被黑暗的结界所掩盖，但库丘林清楚地记得此处是两条岔道的分叉点。左边是一望无际的平原，右边是直通山崖的峡谷，那个黑暗精灵会选择哪边呢？

看着大半被笼罩在黑暗结界里的右方路口，库丘林仅用了片刻就决定了方向。

在完全不可视的结界中赶路，即使是黑暗精灵也必然会闹出些动静，而他并没有捕捉到任何声响，显然对方没有在结界中移动，所以结论是……左边。

得出答案的下一刻，蓝色的身影奔驰上了左方的道路。

* * * * * * *

“……”Emiya静静地等待追踪者的气息完全远去。

白发黑肤的黑暗精灵此刻正以蹲伏的姿势潜身于一棵巨树的枝干之间，没有惊动一片树叶，Emiya将自己化为了蛰伏不动的黑豹，和这片树影彻底融为一体。

方才库丘林的所有动静都在他双耳的感知范围之内，他甚至可以想象对方面对这片突兀出现的黑暗结界会有些什么样的思考。因为那个时候，消弭了一切气息的Emiya，就在对方面前的巨树之上。黑暗精灵天赋的浮空能力，帮助他不留痕迹地升到了树顶。

对方最后如他所希望的那样选择了左边的道路，这让Emiya松了口气，他不希望库丘林往右边去，因为自己接下来要走的就是这条路。

继续等待了一会，Emiya活动了一下略显僵硬的四肢，站起身来，魔力开始在身体内流动，他离开了树杈，借着又一次的浮空术向着地面降落。

然而这一次一切不再那么顺利，这个曾经如同本能的天赋术法，早已经在Emiya于地表生活的那段时间里一点点地失去效用，到后来只能勉强离地而已。刚才能顺利登上树顶，似乎已经是把这一天份的幸运都透支完了。暗红的身影一歪，重力彻底回到了他身上，Emiya直接从半空中坠落下来。

在心底为自己叹了口气，Emiya迅速缩身重掌平衡，在身体的肌肤感受到草叶触碰的微痒瞬间做了个翻滚安然着陆。

腰上被卓尔法师击伤的伤口似乎又裂开了，但Emiya已经没有时间管它，那个出乎意料执着的追踪者很快就会发现被骗然后赶回来，在那蓝色的风暴过境之前，必须逃出更远才行。

凭借着过去残留下的记忆，Emiya认清了方向，在黑暗结界的笼罩下向着右边的道路行去。

……

不久后，库丘林和片刻前一样，满脸不爽地再次站在了黑暗结界前。

“嘿……好家伙，又被摆了一道啊！”

一边嘀咕着，库丘林沿着面前的结界走了两步：“那家伙，刚才一定是躲在结界里的某处吧！真气人呐，藏得一点动静都没有，那家伙是猫吗？”

而且居然沉住气，没有出手攻击，是出于不愿暴露的谨慎，还是惧怕失手的懦弱呢？

没有给库丘林继续考虑这个问题的时间，面前幽暗的结界出现了微微的扭曲，下一刻，无数黑色的碎屑从结界上剥落，这个挡路的结界在尽完它的职责后，干脆地消失了。

库丘林蹲下身，在一片和周围看来没有什么区别的草地上摸索了两下，随即在几点沾染于草叶的红色液体上找到了答案：

“居然是选择走这条路？那边的尽头可没有什么脱身之处啊！”只是单纯因为对环境不熟而走错了，还是有更深的原因呢？

不管如何，这场追逐战的结果已经确定了——虽然看来要彻底追上那个狡猾的家伙，可能要花上比预料中更多地时间。

站起身来，库丘林抬起手臂。魔力凝聚起的白光开始点亮他的手指，一个奇异的符号在空气中被描绘出来，随后是精灵语构成的简短句子。

短短两行的文字在黑暗中微微闪烁了两下，最后化为光点消失，不消片刻，这段魔法书写的语言会准确无误地在康纳尔——赤枝团的副团长面前亮起，告诉他们追逐着猎物的库丘林将有一段时间不会回去了。

“好了，赤枝的事就交个那群家伙们，老子现在可是有大把的时间陪你耗了。”选定方向，库丘林饶有兴致地重新踏上了路途。

前方不远是荒无人烟的峡谷，再过去是无处可藏的峭崖，无论对方为什么选择这边，除非会飞，不然与自己的这一战他是无论如何也避不过了。对即将到来的结局感到期待和兴奋的库丘林自己都没有意识到，现在，他对那名本该为仇敌的家伙所抱有的好奇和兴趣，已经超过单纯的杀意了。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

第三章 峡谷之影

Emiya倚着石壁将双剑举高，借着四周的些微萤光审视自己的武器。

这对伴随Emiya多年的双剑有着简洁干练的弧度，一黑一白，相似而又不同，没有任何多余的装饰，静静反射着秘银和精金幽冷的光芒。这是对为战而生的武器。

此时，双剑的剑身处却各出现了一道伤口，只是非常细小的一点，连龟裂的纹路都几乎没有，是不仔细察看便根本不会发现的伤痕。但那只是表象，虽然外观无碍，大约应付普通的战斗也不成问题，但若再迎接一次那样激烈的攻击，这两把剑就会彻底崩碎毁坏吧！

留下这样创口的是魔枪Gae Bolg，仅仅一击就洞穿了双剑坚固的防御，将其后的自己刺伤，Emiya很清楚，如果当时他没有及时举剑，魔枪刺穿的就会是自己的心脏。

然而无法憎恨。

明明是差点夺走自己性命的家伙，却一点也恨不起来。对方纯粹只是为了保卫家园而战，没有任何可以指责的地方，真正应当唾弃的是身为侵略者的黑暗精灵，恶徒才应当受到憎恶，而与侵略者战斗并将对方击杀的人，无论怎么看都是值得敬佩的。

如果一定要战斗，一定要有流血的话，他渴望能这样战斗，渴望用自己的双剑粉碎罪恶的灵魂，以自己的身躯保护弱者的生命。所以对于能够做到这些的家伙，怎么可能恨得起来呢？唯一能怀有的，也只有羡慕的感情了。

不过……一想到对自己穷追不舍、害得他不得不舍近取远来到这里的就是那家伙，就果然还是喜欢不起来啊！

短暂的休整结束，Emiya重新站起身。眼前狭窄的空间夹在两侧的山壁间，有溪流徐徐淌过，在溪流的左侧，仅容一两人勉强通行的径道向前方延伸。更早以前这里是闭合的山石，真正的峡道在石壁的另一面，宽阔易行。后来一次魔法事故造成的山洪冲刷过这里，自然的暗流随之灌入，最后留下了这条甚至不能称之为路的小道。与另一条真正的峡道相比，这条路显然隐蔽得多。

这就是Emiya放弃原本路线，刻意绕远来到这里的原因。

要避开身后那个好似不知疲倦的追逐者，这是唯一的选择。

对于自己最后居然陷入不得不一路躲藏的境地感到无奈，Emiya发出一声自嘲的哼笑，摇了摇头沿着径道向前走去。

峡谷中别无生灵，只有水流声和穿行过岩壁的风时而尖锐地响起，幽暗给这个难行之地染上一种诡秘的气氛。

Emiya小心地向前走着，周围的景致一成不变，然而黑暗中诡异的气息却越发浓郁了。

不对劲……红衣男子的眉头暗暗皱紧了。有什么东西在暗中窥伺，没有生灵鲜活的气息，只有纯粹的邪异，是什么在磨着爪牙？

神经绷紧的瞬间，如同回应他的疑问般，一声无法形容的嚎叫传入了Emiya的耳中。黑暗中浮起数对暗红的兽瞳，身形如同犬狼一般的异形不知从何处冒出，发着令人悚然的嘶吼堵住了去路，但这并不是真正的敌人，在它们中间，脸部覆盖着白骨面具，手持各式武器的漆黑人影接二连三地出现了。

片刻前的空旷像是破碎的幻境一般，峡谷的暗道内转眼被黑影挤满。

为什么？！这条路……这条连接着峡谷外和山崖上唯一居所的暗道，本该除了那个被他称为父亲的男人和自己以外无人知晓，这些鬼东西又是从哪里冒出来的？

挥剑将扑向自己的异形斩断，Emiya一边试图在这片黑压压的敌人中前进，一边飞速地分析着状况。

眼前异形的数量虽多，却毫无智能，对于Emiya来说是轻易便能击破的对手。真正让他在意的是那几个戴着骨状面具的“人”——假如他们能称为人类的话，明明拥有人的形态，却没有活物的感觉，在热视觉下，他们的身躯灰暗一如冷硬的岩石，比起生灵，他们更像是魔法的产物。

是谁创造了他们，并把他们带进这里的？

“哗——”布帛撕裂声从背后传来，Emiya一惊，立刻向一侧闪去，一把银色的短刀擦着他的手臂刺过，随即出现的是一张戴着面具的脸。

居然没有察觉到！

被这意料之外的偷袭惊出一身冷汗，战斗的本能却反应更快，Emiya瞬间将手中的弯刃反握，就着背向的姿势将剑尖刺入了偷袭者的胸口。

没有血液喷溅，黑色人影的身体崩溃成了一团漆黑的雾气，就此消失了，原本覆盖脸部的白色骷髅状面具掉在地上，发出“咔哒”一声。

虽然本身的战力不值一提，但悄无声息的行动和溶于黑暗的体温让眼前的面具人变得麻烦起来，异形的嚎叫扰乱了听觉，Emiya不得不集中起全部精神于双眼，不让自己因大意失手。

剑锋砍入黑色的影子，狼形的异形纷纷在剑下化为黑雾，不时有覆面者从身旁突兀现身，短匕、拳刃从意想不到的地方向Emiya刺来，却都在千钧一发时被弯刃阻拦，随即给予偷袭者致命一击。

对于早已习惯孤身应敌的Emiya来说，击破所有敌人只是时间问题，对方的武器对他连一道小伤也无法造成，但是如此多的敌人造成的体力消耗却相当巨大，之前未及处理的伤口传来鲜明的痛感，更糟糕的是他们引起的动静太大了，异形的嚎叫在空旷的峡谷内不知能传出多远，Emiya最担心的是那个他好不容易摆脱的追逐者将会闻声而至。

必须速战速决！

黑白双剑以更凌厉的气势斩向敌人，黑雾和骨质面具的坠地声不时响起，狼群已然全灭，覆面者的数量不断减少，还有五个、两个、一个！

双刀交错将对手爪刃的攻势完全挡下，Emiya双臂猛力前抵，面前最后的覆面者因这一推失去了平衡踉跄后退。故意引导出这一状况的Emiya立刻前进，向着最后的敌人挥下武器。

突然某种针刺般的寒意在背脊上掠过，Emiya捕捉到一阵疾行的声音自身后的石壁上方传来。

什么！还有一只？居然从岩壁上……！

双剑毫无滞碍地将面前的黑影斩断，Emiya扭身抬头试图迎击被自己忽略的敌人，脑中某处警铃大作，告诉他这是与之前完全不同级别的对手！然而不等他将双剑架起，一个身影从石壁上方猛地扑了下来，Emiya只感到眼前闪过一堆混乱的热影像，来人于半空中狠狠击飞了他的武器，身体感受到冲击是随后一秒内的事，有人重重撞倒了他，将他彻底压在了地面上。

“反应真慢呐！之前逃跑时的速度到哪里去了啊？”带着挑衅的声音自上方传来，从短暂的晕眩中回复的Emiya惊觉，仅仅一瞬自己已然失去了所有优势。袭击者跨坐在他身上，借体重压得他动弹不得，失去武器的双手一只被对方的膝盖压在地上，另一只则被牢牢按住，对方手中的长枪抵着坚硬的地面，锋利的边刃离他的脖颈不到半英寸。

一直努力避开的家伙此刻就在眼前。

“居然逃到这种地方，要不是老子的耳朵好，险些被你溜掉。”如果没有在听到山壁另一边传来嚎叫声后，直接攀上岩壁一路追来，只怕绝对不会发现如此隐蔽的地方，想到自己先前绕的那些冤枉路，库丘林就着压制的姿势从上方得意洋洋地看向无从起身的猎物，嘲讽道，“之前好像还被你说了很了不起的话啊？结果你这家伙就只有嘴炮和逃跑特别擅长吗？”

“……”

“喂喂，别瞪了。”用枪身拍了拍对方的脸，库丘林对下方之人愤怒的眼神毫不在意，“不满意的话就爬起来给我看看啊！”

“混……！”Emiya猛地抬腿，试图蹬开身上的蓝发男子，不料库丘林比他动作更快，空闲的那只脚瞬间向后踢去，正踹上Emiya的腿，随后膝盖就势往对方的腰腹处一顶。

“唔——！”白发的男子发出一声闷哼，勉强抬起的身体立刻倒了回去。

该死，伤口！

腰间伤口处传来被压迫的剧痛让Emiya倒吸了一口冷气，好不容易组织起来的反抗亦随之溃散，之前在战斗中绷裂的诸多创口似乎突然一起撕痛起来，连视线都产生了一瞬的昏暗。

“嗯？”似乎察觉到异样，库丘林对对方半途而废的反抗皱起了眉，随后他感觉到自己压制住对方身体的膝盖好像被什么濡湿了。

那条压得他喘不过气的腿移开了，身上的重量一轻，Emiya努力甩开眼前的黑幕，向莫名放弃优势的对手望去。

天边不知何时出现了几点星辰，虽然明月还未升起，狭窄的山道比起先前还是多了一丝明亮。似乎是兴趣被打断，库丘林正挂着一脸无趣的表情四处走着，最后他停在适才发生过激烈战斗的地方低头望着脚下。在他脚边躺着一个白色的骷髅面具，其拥有者早已化为魔法的粉尘消失，唯有此物还彰显着他的身份。

“阿萨辛？”用枪尖戳了戳那个骨质面具，库丘林露出一个厌恶的表情，“这种地方居然有阿萨辛？你小子就是被区区阿萨辛弄得这么狼狈？真是丢脸啊……”

库丘林的话比起嘲笑更接近于激怒，但是Emiya连一句反讽也欠奉，他只捕捉到了一个关键词。

“阿萨辛？那些戴面具的魔法产物？看来你对和他们打交道倒是颇有心得。”Emiya一边努力忽略伤口的痛觉站起身，一边试图从对方口中套出更多信息。

库丘林无所谓地看着他捡起被击飞的武器重新握入手中，毫不怀疑对方根本没有体力发动攻击。

“嘿……看你对这附近比鼹鼠还熟，还以为你很清楚呢！这群家伙不过是某种邪恶的魔法生物，本生弱小得很，只有成群地聚集才勉强能成气候。”

“生物？好战分子的眼力果然不值得期待，居然看不出那些东西完全不是活物吗？”体会所信赖的武器在双手中的重量，Emiya重新感到安定，面前的家伙不知为何似乎并不急于一战——虽然和直接提枪刺过来相比，他的话同样不时试图挑起别人的战意，“看样子，就算碰上过那些家伙，你也不过是胡乱砍杀一气，从来也没有动动脑子想想他们是如何出现的吧——至少，十年前的地表上，可没有那些东西。”

“……很能说啊白毛！至少老子对上这些家伙，可不会把自己搞得这么凄惨。”上下扫视着Emiya裂了好几道口子的斗篷和布甲，库丘林发出感叹的“啧啧”声，“不过明明从来没遇上过，却知道这些东西是近十年才出现的？老子之前就觉得奇怪……你这家伙到底是哪里冒出来的，莫名其妙地被同族围杀，莫名其妙地知道这么偏僻的小路，现在还向着一个莫名其妙地方向前进……你到底是来干什么的？”

“这与你无关。”Emiya对库丘林充满压迫的眼神视若无物，“还是说你的好奇心就跟狗一样，不循着气味追寻到底就不罢休？”

“混蛋你说谁是狗？！”似乎被刺中某根神经，蓝发的男人一下子暴躁起来，枪尖猛力地戳击着地面，Emiya几乎怀疑他下一刻就会扑上来，然而明明一路追逐而来的男人却没有举起枪，只是生气地将脚边的面具踩成碎片，“哼！哼！！老子不跟伤成破布样的家伙一般见识，但你最好别有第二次！”

对库丘林的威胁，Emiya只是挑了挑眉，却也没有继续挑衅，此刻他更关心别的事：“那群家伙的本质是什么不谈，除此外你还知道什么？”

“黑暗精灵对于这些也有兴趣？怎么，想把他们拐回地底当你们的奴隶吗？”没有丝毫认真回答的意思，库丘林反问。

Emiya狠狠瞪了回去：“知道的话就干脆点说出来，不知道的话就闭嘴！”

“没什么大不了，这群家伙的确是近十年才渐渐出现。”将长枪往肩上一扛，库丘林用轻松的语调说道，“最开始是赤枝森林附近，后来世界各地都有遇见。总是和狼群异形一起行动，但除了数量多外没有别的优点。对啊……如果说他们不是生物的话倒也有些道理，阿萨辛一旦死亡就会原地消失，留下的这种面具倒是更像某种职业的魔法道具。哟，白毛，看不出你脑子挺好使啊！”

“那是因为你自己的从来没有被使用过吧？”鄙夷地瞥了一眼对方一头蓝发的脑袋，忽略再次被自己气到跳脚的库丘林，Emiya干脆自顾自行动起来。和对方这么吵了几句，他现在不仅欠缺战斗的体力，连心情也没有了。

一旦放松下来，伤口又开始痛了起来，腰上被魔法撕开的创伤裂了好几次，刚才被库丘林毫不留情地一膝盖上去，如今好似灼烧一般，几乎要将躯体的一半都燎伤。继续放任不管的话，一定会恶化成严重的伤势，虽然眼下库丘林就在旁边盯着自己，但不知为何似乎并没有起冲突的打算，Emiya决定还是先做一下紧急处理。

银月不知不觉已经升起，峡谷中的一切变得更加清晰可见，Emiya走近溪流边，借着几秒的闭目让自己的双眼从夜视转换成正常的视觉，随后开始以不会撕扯到伤口的动作除掉上身的斗篷和布甲，开始检查周身的伤口。

“……还真是自说自话的家伙。”虽然一副被无视的不爽，库丘林也仅仅只是口头抱怨几句，反正他也没有和受伤的家伙战斗的兴致，干脆靠着石壁坐了下来，无聊地注意着对方的一举一动。

布甲下的深褐色躯体布满伤痕，多数正缓缓渗着血，新月投下的银辉让伤口的鲜红异常显眼。Emiya低头审视腰上，那里正裂着狰狞的伤口，新鲜的血液汩汩流出，将附近的皮肤晕染了一大片。弯下身，Emiya开始用溪水清洗伤口周围，红色的血液顺着水流晕开，融入了流淌的小溪中。

即使伤痕交错，这具身体仍然有着钢铁般的坚韧，伤痛和鲜血都无法将其压垮——真奇怪，明明是邪恶的黑暗精灵，为什么会给人这种错觉呢？

撑着头看着白发男子在银辉遍洒的溪边清洗血污，水流混合血色顺着肌理滚落，库丘林对着那个背影吹了声口哨。

Emiya转身回给他一个切金断玉的眼刀。

“瞪什么？老子这是在夸你身材好……”调侃的话语蓦地停住，库丘林的视线定在了Emiya半侧过来的胸口。

在那里，有着两道伤口，一道是之前被魔枪的余劲刺中留下的，正浅浅地渗着血丝，而在同一个位置，有一个更大更深的伤痕，早已凝结愈合，那是一个很深的疤，周围有着螺旋般锯状的痕迹。

库丘林熟悉这种伤痕，那正是被他的Gae Bolg刺穿胸口所留下的痕迹。

“这是……什么伤口？！”

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

第四章 夜与晨曦

“这是什么伤口？！”

Emiya清楚地听到了库丘林的问话，但他一点也不想回答这个问题。

那是他埋葬的过去，拥有“Emiya”之名的男人不愿与任何人分享的黑暗过往。

“喂！明明听到了吧？你胸口的伤是怎么回事？”蓝发男子一边大声重复着，一边干脆站起身向Emiya走去。

“……你的记忆力这么差吗？”不为所动地拾起一旁的薄甲和斗篷重新装备上，Emiya道，“需要提醒的话，这不是你那把枪留下的吗？”

“废话！你当老子是瞎子吗？”被对方愚弄般的敷衍态度搞毛的库丘林上前一把勾住Emiya刚系好的斗篷锁扣，把对方硬扯到自己跟前，“还是换我提醒你一下吧？你胸口有两道伤痕，老子可不记得自己在那种情况下有连刺你两下。”见Emiya意欲反击，库丘林直接截断了他的话头，“别跟我说这是别的武器弄的，老子的Gae Bolg用了几十年，会造成什么样的伤口闭着眼都能画出来。说吧！你在哪里和老子交过手？”

近在眼前的灰色眼睛中故作的余裕消失了，取而代之的是谨慎和拒绝：

“在哪里交过手？那种事说出来也不会有印象，难道你能记住至今所斩杀的所有敌人吗？”

“切……那种东西谁会去记啊？但如果说是黑暗精灵，老子说不定还能想出个一二三来。”库丘林的脑中浮现起与曾与卓尔族交手的情景，“被这把枪刺中的都是当场毙命，像你这样至今活蹦乱跳的……”

嗯？

回溯的记忆在某个画面凝滞，库丘林的声音停顿了。

被魔枪Gae Bolg刺穿心脏的人都是当场死亡，因这把枪中寄宿着的是连持有者都会诅咒的凶戾力量。但是果真没有任何例外吗？

作为赫赫有名、踏遍整个大陆的赤枝骑士团团长，库丘林并不时常记下对手的样子，也不可能记得迄今为止自己所经历的每一场战斗，但是唯独有一场例外。

那是相隔数十年之久的战役，一个无星的夜晚发生的噩梦。那一夜后，赤枝骑士团成立，经历了血之洗礼的赤枝精灵认识到，唯有力量才是保卫家园的唯一倚仗。

因为在那一夜，他们亲眼目睹了屠杀的惨剧。

和这次一样，一队黑暗精灵的突袭者钻出幽暗地底，将赤枝森林定为了袭击的目标。森林中习惯了安宁平和的地表精灵在他们有备而来的地底表亲面前柔弱得不堪一击，无数人倒在罪恶的刀刃之下。

直到库丘林和少数年轻有力的精灵组成了抗击的防线。那是库丘林手中的魔枪第一次染上黑暗精灵的血。

他记得自己独自和几个敌手缠斗，其中有个非常年轻的卓尔战士，对方的样貌早已模糊，但那的确是个就精灵标准而言还只能称为少年的家伙。比起自己因愤怒而凌厉非常的攻击，他的攻势显得犹豫不堪且频频出错，如果不是看到对方深褐色的皮肤，库丘林简直要怀疑他是在故意阻挠——阻挠他自己同伴。

不可能放过这样的机会，最终他利用那位少年卓尔的失误一个不留地剿灭了敌人，并且把最后的一枪，刺入了少年的胸口。

那之后呢？

揪着斗篷的手被扯开的感觉让库丘林的注意力一下子转了回来。面前的白发男子挣脱开钳制，一脸不耐烦地调整着自己的金属领扣转身离开。

“我说你不会是想继续走吧？”库丘林道。

见对方不予回答地兀自前进，红色的魔枪带起一阵气流猛地横在了Emiya的面前。

“被老子追着跑了一天，不累是不可能的吧！”毫不费力地举着两公尺长的武器，库丘林完全没有放人的意思，“刚还打了一场，弄成这幅模样我看你根本连路都走不稳。”

不理会对方的挖苦，Emiya试图摆脱拦截，但不论他往哪个方向迈步，红色的魔枪都执拗地拦在他面前。

“如果你像只猎狗一样追在我身后就是为了问些莫名的问题外加拦住我不放的话，你是真的闲得没事可做了吗？要不要我指点你附近哪里有野兔和耗子出没？”被阻住去路的Emiya忍无可忍地低吼道。

“闭嘴别在老子面前提狗！”库丘林立马吼了回去，“老子没直接动手反给你休息的时间，可不是让你用来逃跑的。”

“逃跑？”Emiya的声音讽刺地上扬，“希望你所剩无几的观察力能让你看出我是要赶路！”

“赶路啊……”库丘林眯起眼，“虽然看起来好像是这么回事，但是……老子可没说就这么放你走。”

“！”

“先是和一群黑暗精灵一起出现在赤枝，挡下了老子的Gae Bolg不算，还在赤枝的地头上把老子兜得团团转哪？”歪着头一件件说来，库丘林的样子与其说生气倒不如说是兴奋，“能够接下Gae Bolg的家伙我还是第一次碰到，不管是巧合还是你以前的确见过，老子都非和你再打一场不可。”

“……这么说，看来我是没有机会拒绝了？”

“没错，所以聪明的话就好好趁机会休息完，这次老子可不会手下留……情……”原本告诫意味的话突然卡住了，库丘林目瞪口呆地看着装备上还染着血污的白发男子对自己举起了武器。

“那么现在就开始，速战速决吧！”

“哈？你脑壳坏了吗？这种状态下和老子打你能赢？喂……你该不会真的这么想吧？”眼看对面的人居然真的摆出了迎战的架势，库丘林简直想把他的脑袋打开看看里面到底有什么。

但是Emiya一点玩笑的意思也没有，黑白双剑正稳定地握在他手中，随时准备迎接猛烈的攻击：“看来你是想等我回复好体力后，在平等的情况下和我对战？但是很遗憾，我可不打算奉陪。”沉郁的声音说着，“我的体力要留着赶往目的地，而不是浪费在这种无意义的干架上，所以要么现在就打，要么直接让路。”

“……也就是说只要没到目的地你就不会停下来好好休整，要打就只能和现在这样病怏怏的你打了？”眼见Emiya肯定地点头，库丘林夸张地仰天捂住头，好像那真是什么纠结的大问题一般，“这完全是耍赖啊我说，你这家伙未免也太狡猾了吧！”

Emiya不置可否地抬眉，将难题留给了对方。

其实这是冒险的赌注，Emiya知道库丘林完全可以不用顾忌这些直接将自己杀死，虽然不愿承认，但是以目前的形势来看这是唯一可能的结果。这并非比斗，本来就不用讲究任何公平性，但是他还是想赌一次，赌库丘林所表现出的个性和他对自己的兴趣让他不会想就这样结束战斗。

他并没有料错。

“哈……败给你了。”两人大眼瞪小眼地僵持片刻之后，库丘林大大地叹出一口气，放下了拦路的魔枪，“说出你的目的地，在到达之前，老子不出手就是。”蓝发男子突然勾起嘴角露出一个邪笑，“在那之前，老子就紧紧跟着你，免得一不注意你又钻进什么奇怪的旮旯，或者把自己喂给了野兽。”

“什……！谁会把自己喂给野兽啊！”白发男子恼怒地喊道，“居然还说紧紧跟着？我身上可没带着什么肉骨头啊，猎犬大人。”

“混蛋！第三次！你倒真知道怎么惹怒老子啊！”库丘林脸上的表情立刻被暴怒代替，却碍于刚说过不会动手，只能咬牙切齿道，“，老子叫库！丘！林！把那个词忘掉，给我好好记住！现在，你的目的地，不想我直接把你绑回去让你哪都去不了的话就赶紧说出来！”

Emiya一脸不愉快地皱着眉，好歹没有继续挑衅下去：“……沿这条路走出峡谷，尽头的那座山崖。”

“哦，不远嘛，明天中午前就能赶到。”

“你说什么？现在出发的话天亮前就能到达了吧！”

“谁说要现在出发？夜晚可是睡觉的时间。已经没人追着你玩命奔逃了，你就把你那血腥味飘个不停的伤口好好处理下，然后乖乖躺下休息吧！”库丘林说着自顾自坐了回去，末了居然还邀请似的拍了拍身旁的空地。

心知抓紧时间回复体力才是最佳选择的Emiya瞪着对方，试图看出这个居然邀请敌人到身侧的精灵到底在想什么，结果只看到库丘林若无其事地打了个哈欠，自顾自地抱着枪闭了眼。

数秒的沉默后，白发的男子收起武器，静静地坐到了属于自己的位置上。

对于喧闹了大半夜的峡谷而言，此刻，夜才真正来临。

* * * * * * *

潺潺溪水流淌而过，冲刷在逆流而行的巨人腿上，溅起细碎的水花。

然而女孩安然地坐在巨人肩上，外表看似凶恶的巨人用几可说是温柔的动作小心地护着她，溅起的溪水一点也没有打湿她奶油般柔银的长发和纤细的手脚。

女孩纤小的手指点着嘴唇，月光下呈现妃色的双眼四下环顾：“好奇怪呐！这里一点也不像有人居住的样子啊！”

一路行来，不是森林就是谷道，完全想象不出有什么人会把住所定在这里。

“除了之前遇到的那些戴着面具的怪人，连只小兔子都没看到，住在这里的人会饿死的吧！唔……但是因为是爷爷说的，所以应该没错才是。”用天真无邪的表情说着，女孩拍了拍巨人的肩膀，“呐，Berserker，之前那些怪物好像不是真正的人类，会是切嗣制造出来的吗？”

托着她的巨人只是回以几声意义不明的低吼，女孩却像能理解一般点了点头。

“嗯……是呢，如果是切嗣做的话，一定是发现伊利亚来找他了吧！不过没用的，在伊利亚的Berserker面前，那些怪人可是弱得不得了呢！”眯起眼睛，女孩弯着嘴角露出了天使般可爱的笑容，“做什么也没用哦，因为伊利亚的Berserker是最强的。”

女孩抱住巨人的脖子，在那张如岩石般冷硬的脸上蹭了一下：“继续前进，Berserker，到切嗣的住处去，这一次，伊利亚一定要亲口问他。”

“问问他那时为什么要逃走，为什么……要背叛我们。”

听从指令一步步在峡谷中前行，对倚靠着他渐渐进入梦乡的女孩，巨人抱以沉默的包容。

* * * * * * *

清晨第一缕曙光毫无阻碍地洒落下来。

隔着紧阖的眼帘也能感受到朝阳的亮度，Emiya睁开眼望着头顶被染成一片橙红的天幕。

有十年了，未曾再见到这片绚烂的天空，他一直与黑暗为伍，在幽暗的地底挥舞着武器，而如今终于再次直视向这阔别已久的光芒。

“哦？真稀奇啊，你居然不觉得刺眼吗？”

身侧传来库丘林的声音，Emiya转头看去。

似乎是因为终于甩开了持续一整天的黑暗，蓝发男子明显心情很好，正一边活动身体一边随意地搭话。

“没什么，这种程度的话已经习惯了。”许是因为得到了充足的睡眠，Emiya没有摆出前晚那样防备森严的态度，他耙了耙头发，把垂落到额前的白发重新理了上去，平淡地回答。

“看来你在地表生活过？就在这附近？”因为听到了稀奇的言论而转过头来的库丘林问。

Emiya没有回答，表情却肯定了对方的猜测。

库丘林忍不住想扶额：“什么？这么近的地方居然曾经住着一个黑暗精灵，而老子居然从来没有发现！”

嫌弃地瞥了一眼暗自懊恼的库丘林，Emiya检查完自己的行装：“喂，现在，可以走了吧？”

“行了行了……走吧！这么急你干脆飞过去好了。”嘴上抱怨着，库丘林还是扛着魔枪跟在Emiya身后向蜿蜒的径道前方行去。

* * * * * * *

“没有……没有。奇怪，为什么这里什么人也没有呢？”找遍了木质房屋中每一个房间，四处转悠的女孩喃喃自语着，不高兴地鼓起了脸颊，“太奇怪了，明明就是这里，而且也发现房屋了呀！切嗣到底跑去哪里了？”

简陋的屋舍内没有丝毫人气，家具器物上都蒙着厚厚的灰尘，一身紫衣的银发女孩置身其间，鲜亮的色彩与四周格格不入。

“难道逃走了吗？可是这里分明是山崖来着。”透过敞开的木门向外望去，空旷的屋外只有巨人默默驻守的身影，银发女孩不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇，“唔……就算找不到切嗣，那‘钥匙’呢？至少要找到那个才行。”

女孩说着开始动手翻找起来，柜子里、床底下，所有能藏东西的地方都一一找去，却一再失望地摇头。

“可恶，到底藏在哪里了呀！”不满地嘟囔着，女孩试图翻找比她高出许多的架子，一堆厚厚的纸页被她的动作带到，从堆满杂物书本的架子上砸了下来，女孩灵活地躲开，捡起来查看。

“什么啊！尽是些奇怪的东西。”随便翻了两页，所见满是自己认识和不认识的文字组成的古怪词句，女孩失去了耐心想将东西放回。

这时门外突然传来了声音，原本站岗的巨人向着某个方向前进了两步，然后面朝那处站住了。

“怎么了，Berserker，不是让你守在那里别走吗？”

虽然听到了女孩的声音，巨人仍旧一动不动地盯着某处，女孩突然明白了：“发现了什么，Berserker？”随手将纸页放到桌上，女孩匆匆跑了出去。

绕过巨人小山般的身躯，银发的女孩轻巧地跑到屋舍的背面，然后她的眼睛猛地睁大了。

“这是——？！”

* * * * * * *

经过一段不紧不慢的赶路，由黑暗精灵和地表精灵组成的奇特队伍终于渐渐接近了崖顶。

“我说，你至少说出名字吧？总是黑暗精灵黑暗精灵的，你听不腻老子都叫烦了。”库丘林扛着沉重的长枪还能在崎岖的石路上轻松晃悠，一边还不住地骚扰在前面带路的同行者。

“反正很快就要打出个结果，名字这种东西你用不上吧！”走在前头的白发男子头也不回道。

“干脆点说出来又怎样？老子不也告诉你自己的了？”

“那不是你为了逃开某个名词才不得不说出来的吗？”

“混蛋！那你的意思是随我叫白毛还是黑皮你都会应了？”库丘林大叫起来。

“叫什么是随你，应不应似乎是我的自由。”Emiya淡定地回答。

“呜哦哦！！可恶，老子怎么会跟这么个别扭的家伙同行那么久啊？！”拿对方撬不开的嘴毫无办法，库丘林只能大声抱怨。

“行了别嚎了，已经到了。”走过最后一段石路，Emiya停下了脚步。

眼前是一片平坦的崖地，除了偶尔几堆石块泥丘散落于四周外，几可用荒芜来形容，然而在这片荒地上，却实实在在地矗立着一座木质的小屋。

“哦！就是这里啊！”库丘林好似颇感新奇地喊了一声，“说是你的住所，但怎么看都更像人类的房屋嘛！”

不去管向屋内走去的白发卓尔，库丘林饶有兴趣地四下打探，他在一圈围绕房屋所画、如今已经褪成浅褐色的图纹前停下了，“用来隐藏踪迹的魔法阵？难道他还是个法师？”

想象了一下白发男子身披法袍手持魔杖的样子，库丘林不由恶寒了一下：“不，完全不像。”将诡异的画面赶出脑海，蓝发男子转身走进房内。

木屋里飞扬着呛人的灰尘，库丘林挥着手试图寻找先一步进来的白发男人，却只看到对方忙碌的背影，看动作似乎正在……打扫？

“……”黑暗精灵和打扫，这两个无论如何也无法画上等号的词让库丘林震惊地长大了嘴巴。

似乎对身后动静有所察觉，Emiya转过头来，“干什么摆着一副蠢脸。”

“你……居然在……打扫？”愣愣地瞪着对方，库丘林的声音都快卡壳了，“你是和人类契约的小精灵吗？”

“那么比起干净的桌椅你更喜欢在灰堆里打滚？”毫不客气地反问，Emiya一边继续手上的工作一边用不容辩驳地语气道，“乖乖待在那儿什么也别碰，不然就出去。”

摆摆手示意听到了，库丘林赶紧走了开去，免得被这一幕颠覆了自己对宿敌一族的所有印象。

说来，这真的不像是一个黑暗精灵所能布置出的房间，占据了房屋一整面墙的架子上堆满了各种魔法道具和书籍，反而身为战士的痕迹只占据很少的一部分。

看似随意的走动下，库丘林早已把周围的一切尽收眼底：这个地方曾经应该住着一位人类的魔法师。不……按对方之前的表现来猜测的话……最有可能的情况是，这里，曾经住着一位法师，同时，也居住着一个黑暗精灵。

“沙拉”轻微的声响打断了库丘林的思考，蓝发的男子低下头，看向桌角边不小心被自己带到的厚纸页。

“嗯？”被上面散乱的字迹勾起了好奇，库丘林拿起纸页细看了起来。

那是一叠写满各种古怪文字和简易绘图的纸页，最上的一页被一个个单词填满。时常满世界乱跑的库丘林轻易便认出那是由许多不同种族的文字反复写下的同一个单词，一笔一划，仿佛教授学生一般工整地书写着。

“S-H-I-R-O-U……”找到自己最为熟悉的精灵语，库丘林一字一字地念了出来：

“Shirou？”

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

第五章 黑色圣字

“Shirou。”

不知其意的音节，末了拉长的尾音，明明是简单的单词却让Emiya的身体整个僵住了。

“该死！你从哪里翻出来的？！”猛地转过身，结果一眼就看到库丘林正拿在手中翻看的纸页，Emiya发出像从牙关间挤出的声音，直接从房间另一头冲了过来。

“呜啊？”即使是对自己的敏捷度无比自信的库丘林也对这突然袭击毫无准备，下意识退闪，结果回过神时手里的纸页已经被Emiya夺走了，“喂——！”

“我说过什么都别碰了吧？”无视库丘林的抗议，Emiya的脸色阴沉，“你的耳朵是廉价的装饰品吗？！”

“是这玩意儿自己蹭上来的这也能怪老子吗？老子不过是随手拿起来瞥上一眼。”堪称胡搅蛮缠式的反驳正是库丘林的特色，“倒是你，一副紧张兮兮的样子，难道里面还会是寄宿了大魔法的咒文书？明明满篇写的都是没什么意义的单词。嗯哼，Shi-rou？Shirou……”

库丘林故意变换着语言将那个发音古怪的单词颠来倒去地念，不出所料看到Emiya越来越黑的脸色。

“闭嘴！不许叫那个名字！”

“哦！是名字啊……”玩味地拖长声音，满意于对方因失言而露出的懊恼表情，终于在口角上扳回一城的库丘林乘胜追击，“这么不想听到，是仇敌的名字？谁会无聊到把仇敌的名字变着法子写满一整张纸啊？还放在这么显眼的地方……如果是恋人的名字倒可以理解，但看你也完全不像是有恋人的样子……”库丘林用脚板敲着地面，故意拿眼角瞥Emiya，“嗯……难不成是你自己的名字？啊哈，那你得有多自恋啊……”

“等等，你刚才说什么？”Emiya突然打断库丘林胡诌一气的发言。

“我说如果某个家伙真把自己的名字写了一纸那该有多自恋。”

“不对！更前面那一句，你说它放在哪里？”跨近了一步，Emiya迫切地追问。

“这里啊！”以为对方还在追究自己乱碰东西的问题，库丘林敲了敲身旁木桌的边角，“我说了吧，是这玩意儿自己放得不好才蹭到老子的，才不是老子特地想看。”

但是Emiya一点也不关心这个，白发男子的眼神在得到对方回答的瞬间变了，他毫不犹豫地撇下库丘林，转身冲入了敞着门的里间。

和外面一样简陋的房间安置着床和柜子，而在这两者之间本该只有墙壁而已。但是现在，墙面上比Emiya记忆中多了一样东西。那是个黑色的简单纹样，纵横交叉的两条直线被不知什么制成的颜料涂抹在墙上，因为时间久远已经有些模糊了。

果然，有人来过这里。

那本书册，明明早就被自己收起来仔细藏好，怎么可能会出现在桌子上？而且，这个符号……

Emiya拧紧了眉头，试图回想起些什么，但他从未见过这样的图案。Emiya曾在地表生活过多年，但那个被他称为父亲的人虽然教授过他诸多地表种族的文字，却从未告诉过他这个符号的涵义。

“十字？”背后突然传来声音，“这里果然住过人类。”

Emiya的目光立刻转了过来。

“你知道？”

“这个，十字架。”库丘林朝着墙上的黑灰色痕迹努了努嘴唇，“是神圣之神的象征物嘛！”

“……你们的神明？”Emiya怀疑道。

“不是。”库丘林摆了摆手否认道，“那是人类牧师的信仰。城镇里的牧师每一个都会戴着这样的东西。”

“假设你的记忆力没有出错，牧师的东西为什么会出现在这里？”Emiya显然对这说法的可信度表示怀疑，“这里可没有需要治愈的灵魂。”

“老子的记性一向好得很。”库丘林大声声明，“但是有点不对劲啊！这东西看起来……怪怪的？”

蓝发男人绕过Emiya走上前来，沿着涂有十字的墙面踱了几步：

“等等等等，以前看那些老头们戴着的是这个样子的吗？”库丘林一边自言自语，一边还上前比了比，“这个是不是画反了？”

眼前的十字符纹与记忆中曾经目睹的不同，竖直的灰黑色线条被横线分割成上长下短的两部分，与印象中的正相反。

在库丘林自个儿嘀咕的同时，Emiya四下寻觅的眼光却注意到了柜子角落里一抹不起眼的灰白，他将它拾起来仔细审视。

那是一片坚硬冰冷的碎片，表面覆盖着厚厚的灰尘，显然呆在那个角落里已有相当长的时间。

Emiya很确定直到自己离开前最后一次打扫这幢房屋时，都从未见过这个东西。

深褐色的手指拂开碎片表面的尘埃，让它露出了与手中冰冷触感相符的苍白，Emiya蓦地止住了呼吸。

手中躺着的是一块骨质碎片，被雕刻出奇怪的类圆形深陷和突起的弧度，最下方森然排列着如生物牙齿般的骨片，这样的事物在不久前Emiya刚刚见过。

那是在峡谷暗道中遭遇的阿萨辛脸部面具的碎片。

“啊！难怪老子觉得这东西有股让人不爽的气味！混蛋，居然是这种玩意！”一旁突然传来库丘林的喊声。

Emiya转头，正对上对方鲜红双眼中潜藏的怒意——即使是面对一大群卓尔族入侵者，这个精灵战士也从未露出如此郑重的眼神。

“和你同住在这里的到底是什么人？”

“怎么？这次又想起什么了？”含糊地避过对方的问题，Emiya谨慎地反问道。

“这个啊，这个！”叩击着涂有“十字”的墙面，库丘林烦躁地抓了抓头发，为对方的毫无所觉生气，“你知道这是什么？”

“几分钟前才有人告诉我说他绝对没有记错，这是十字架。”

“去他的十字架！”库丘林猛地拍向墙面，“这根本不是牧师的符文。”

灰黑色的符号即使已因时间褪色，仍然散发着深刻地恶意，这种宛如腐朽般的气味让库丘林深为厌恶。

“用亡者的骸骨和污泥画出魔符来施法，这是亡灵巫师才会用的伎俩。”

“你说……骸骨？”有一秒Emiya失去了反应，下意识地重复对方的话。

看着可称牙尖嘴利的男人居然在面前露出茫然的表情，库丘林没有一点成就感，倒不如说疑虑更深了。

毫无疑问，眼前的黑色痕迹正是亡灵巫术的残留物，这类需以亡者的尸体骸骨作为必要媒介的术法，甚至可以涉及生命体所不能触碰的低层界——亡者领域，是为大部分地表生物所不齿的邪恶法术。

而要说最擅长这项术法的种族，毫无疑问正是黑暗精灵。

一旁白发的男子显然也反应过来了这层道理，Emiya的脸色瞬间变得非常难看。白发男人盯着墙上不详的图纹看了几秒，不顾一旁库丘林的喊声，猛地握紧了手中的碎片冲了出去。

孤独矗立于山崖的木屋周围只有一眼可见的乱石和泥土，Emiya无暇关注那些，直接冲向屋子背后。

屋后的一小块空地本是这座山崖上除房屋外唯一经过精心布置的所在，被木桩和形状整齐的石块包围，虽然没有鲜花作为装饰，却因为整齐简单而显得肃穆，在那正中央本应有一块石板，上面刻着他此生最为尊敬之人的名字，镇守着其下沉眠的灵魂。

然而现在，眼前所见的一切让Emiya感到悚然的寒意，仿佛两股冰冷和灼烫的血液两同时冲向心脏，将他的心跳和思维完全冻结了。

眼前的空地早已面目全非，石块与木桩破碎歪斜，空地中央用作墓碑的石板被肆意翻起，那上面刻着的字母还勉强能辨，但其作为碑石的意义已经丧失，因它原本该在的地方现在破了一个大洞，里面除了裸露出来的干裂泥石外已然空无一物。

面对眼前的一片狼藉，Emiya一句话也说不出来，身后赶来的库丘林难得皱着眉没有出声。

不是没想过这些都是对方搞的鬼，毕竟眼前的家伙不就是个彻头彻尾的黑暗精灵吗？

但是这个念头很快被打消了。

不会是这个家伙。

白发男人的身影僵硬，从他绷紧的背部和紧握的拳头可以感受到努力压抑的愤怒。

悲愤和痛楚的感情随着空气流溢过来，压抑而沉重，之前无论身陷围杀还是身负重伤明明都淡然以对的人，却在此刻暴露出这么强烈的情绪，黑暗精灵里也会有重视感情的家伙吗？

这家伙，搞不好真的是个异类呢！

库丘林为这个连自己都将信将疑的结论咂了一声，放弃追问准备离开，将此地暂时留给沉浸在过往时间中的Emiya。

然而就在他转身的一瞬，一道黑影突然从视角中驰过，直向着墓碑前呆立的白发男人袭去。

“！！”猛地转身，库丘林只看到一个巨大的黑色身影以与自身形体全然不符的速度向着Emiya猛冲过去，巨人手中的巨大斧剑横举起来，就要做出一发足以将岩石劈碎的挥砍，而不远处因为面前异状而走神的白发男人在听到动静后却连回过头来都尚未做到。

“笨蛋，趴下！！”

库丘林的喊声和巨型斧剑斩裂空气的巨响一同炸开。没有时间考虑，Emiya强迫身体遵从喊声迅速伏下，下一刻巨大的凶器夹着剧烈风声刺痛耳膜，足以将他拦腰斩断的一击堪堪从头顶呼啸而过。

然而危机并未解除，每一步都震动大地的巨人丝毫不理会身后的库丘林，显然将Emiya当成了唯一的目标，一击落空后同样威力的另一斧随即跟上。

Emiya立刻上身前伏，手掌触地的同时向前一滚，第二击同样被险险避过。

没有喘息的空间，袭击者骇人的武器紧逼过来，Emiya匆忙闪避，巨斧不断落在他身侧仅几英寸处，溅起的碎石砸得皮肤生疼，连续的滚动下不要说起身战斗，就连要好好看清对方的样貌也做不到。

脊背处传来石块的触感，已经没有退路了，后面是乱成一团的泥石和木桩，身体的退势受阻，Emiya的手探向腰间的双剑，那一刻他脑中反而清晰异常，他明白不等自己破损的双剑摆出足够坚固的防御，对方的斧头就会彻底落下。

然而手指还未触到武器，一道蓝色的身影和吼声一起飞驰过来。

“不要无视老子啊混蛋！”蓝色的身影裹挟着一线红光突袭而来，库丘林手中的魔枪在奔驰中化作鲜红的闪电，直刺向巨人赤裸的背脊：

“给我回头！”

像是终于发现了库丘林的存在，原本就要将目标劈碎的巨人以几乎不可能的速度扭转手臂，向下挥落的斧剑拉出巨大的弧度向背后插去，牢牢地遮挡住了巨人的背心。

金属撞击的刺耳声响随着四溅的火星响起，魔枪的枪尖与斧身激烈碰撞，急速的冲击受到阻碍，库丘林却并未停手，红色魔枪的突刺与巨大斧剑的防御形成瞬间的角力，双方都僵持不退，枪尖抵住刀面，锋锐对上坚固，一时间两人如同被魔法凝固，形成微妙的平衡。

但这平衡很快被来自另一方的袭击打破，Emiya趁双方僵持的片刻早已爬起身来，他没有向一旁退避，反而拔出武器矮身钻向巨人脚下，手中双刃交差出黑白的光影猛砍向巨人的双腿。

体型庞大的巨人发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，维持着以武器抵背的姿势，以超常的灵活向后急退。

“切！一身蛮力。”咬牙切齿地吐出这句话，库丘林的双脚在泥地上留下两道凹陷的痕迹，蓝色的身影虽勉力支持，但体型上的巨大差别让他不由自主地后退，地上的凹痕不断延伸。

但蓝发的男子没有半点撤手之意，魔枪承受着来自持有者和枪尖处的压力，已然牢牢地钉在斧身上，直指其后巨人的心脏。

而前方Emiya的攻势不停，双刃在其手中织成一道光幕，每一击都瞄准巨人的腿部，即使一剑被退避，后一剑又很快补上。在前后的夹击之下巨人退得越来越艰难，迈动的粗壮双腿在一个滞涩后，终于被黑白双刃确实地击中了。

“铿——”

刀刃与巨人的腿相撞，没有预想中的血液飞溅，Emiya只感到强烈的反震从剑柄处传来，将双手震得发麻，本已受损的黑白双刃在剧烈的撞击下发出阵阵悲鸣。

“这家伙的腿是石头吗？！”Emiya惊道。

来不及组织起更有效的攻击，受到夹击的巨人狂怒地嘶吼起来，持住武器的手臂蓦地发力，原本贴在背后的斧剑硬是顶着库丘林的枪尖一点点离开了原位，然后，猛地一挥。

蓝色和红色的身影同时弹了开去。

巨人砸了个空，但同时库丘林和Emiya夹击的优势也就此失去。

战况似乎恢复到了平衡，但Emiya铁灰色双眼中的神情越发凝重。

自己毫不留情的一剑居然没能擦破这怪物的一点皮肉，反而是武器差点被震碎。毫无疑问，眼前怪物的皮肤比岩石还要坚硬，自己的武器恐怕挥砍多少下也伤不了他分毫，如此一来，还剩下库丘林的魔枪，既然需要防御，就证明那对于他来说至少也有一定的威胁吧？这样的话，有两个办法，一是制造出能让库丘林突破斧子的防守，刺中对方要害的破绽，还有一个，就是由自己……

在仿佛冻结一般的僵持中，Emiya收回双剑，取下漆黑的长弓：

“喂，正面交给你了，做得到吧？”

“嘿！别小看老子啊白毛！你自己才是，有弓的话早点拿出来用不就好了？乖乖地站到老子身后吧！”嚣张地说完，库丘林对着终于将注意力转移到自己身上的巨人架起了长枪。

“可别被剁成肉泥啊，蠢狗！”占据最佳的狙击位置，Emiya对身前的人道。

“不许叫狗！要射的话就给我射得准点啊！”

如同一对合作已久的战友，仅仅几句话间两人已达成了默契。

库丘林的身影以无比迅捷的动作弹起，冲进了巨人的攻击范围，锐长的魔枪迎上黑色的斧剑，利器撞击声不绝于耳。

进退不再受到阻碍的巨人居然能跟上库丘林的速度，而力量更是犹有胜之，那坚硬的皮肤不是虚招能够伤到的，要刺伤他唯有实打实的奋力一击。库丘林的每一次攻防都仿佛在生死的悬崖边游走，对方的攻击只要稍微擦到，恐怕就会重伤甚至死亡，然而蓝发的男人一步也没有后退，在不断从诡异方向射来的箭矢的掩护下，等候着身后之人射出打开战局的一箭。

拉弓，凝结箭矢，Emiya甚至不需要瞄准，暗银色的箭枝总在最关键的时候射向对方。他并不打算以箭取胜，如果双刃无法伤到敌人的话，这种普通的箭枝也不可能做到，他仅仅通过攻击对方的武器，眼睛和咽喉，来阻挠对方的攻击或迫使他回防，以让库丘林能够找到机会。

暗银的光芒再次闪过，又是四支箭同是射向巨人的头部，两枝双眼两枝眉心，正与库丘林枪斧相交的巨人面对射向最脆弱处的箭支不敢轻忽，他的巨斧提了起来护住面部。

正是这视线受阻的刹那，红色的魔枪再没有阻碍，向着眼前巨大身躯的心口直刺过去。同一时刻，后方的Emiya早已记下了对方躲藏于斧剑后的弱点位置，暗银色的光在他的弓弦间迅速凝聚，带着螺旋纹路的长剑瞬间成型，像箭矢一般疾射向巨人的面部。

长枪命中的瞬间，感受到痛楚的巨人怒吼起来，意图劈碎偷袭之人，然而在那巨大的斧身离开他面前的瞬间，一把急速而来的螺旋剑带着爆裂的炽热炸开在他的眉间。

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

第六章 冬之少女

小山一样的身躯在爆炸的火光中重重倒向地面发出震耳的巨响。巨人的身躯被烟尘所笼罩，Emiya的攻击显然确实地击中了他。

在爆炸前就已飞快后撤的库丘林对着眼前的景象发出了“呜哦——”的感叹声：“居然还藏着这种招数啊！之前赤枝森林外的爆炸也是你弄出来的吧？”他拍了拍身旁Emiya依旧紧绷的肩膀，后者被他毫无预兆的动作惊得一僵。

“笨蛋！别放松！”白发男子依然维持着拉弓的姿势，对旁边太早解除警戒的家伙丢下警告，但就连Emiya自己也认为，能完完全全吃下自己这一箭还毫发无损的家伙几乎根本不存在。

这样，应该算是被击倒了吧？

“说来这大个子到底是打哪儿冒出来的？我看他好像完全是冲着你来的嘛！”虽然表面看来没有Emiya那般严阵以待，但库丘林同样警惕着对方反扑的可能，他举起手中的魔枪，指向身侧不远处的乱石堆，“我看到时他已经从那里向你冲过去了，虽然比起你来明明我离他更近……这么执着的家伙，真的不是你的‘旧识’？”

“毫无印象。”无需深思，Emiya干脆地回答，他顺着库丘林指出的方向望过去，视线所及是诸多泥石堆成的小丘，散乱无章并不适合隐藏，但是巨人灰褐色的外表若是置身其中的确很难被发现——而相对的，没有这层保护色的生物就不在此例，这让Emiya在黑与白两个世界中都锐利无比的双眼于巡望的瞬间就发现了突兀的色彩。

银色，和自己秘银一样冷冽的白发不同，那是带着奶油的柔软如月光般纯净的银发，紫衣的娇小身影在乱石的掩蔽中被他捕捉到。

“谁？！”

对着那明显是个小女孩的身影，Emiya没有立刻动作，但是对方的回应却截然相反。

“——、……！”

一阵轻微到几乎听不见的低喃声传入两人的耳朵，在Emiya有所反应之前，库丘林的视线猛地转了过来。

精灵语吟诵的咒文！

下一秒，风化作了凌厉的鞭子，高度压缩的空气以足以扭曲光影的力道向着两人站立的位置抽打过来，但对于刚经过一场恶斗的Emiya和库丘林而言这种程度的袭击根本不足为惧，两人同时举起手中的武器，轻而易举地就将这魔法攻击化解，然而当风的鞭刃被他们打散，引起一阵尘土飞扬时，两人同时感到不对劲。

视线被遮蔽了，她是故意的！

一连串脚步声响起，有人一路向着倒下的巨人奔去，女孩清脆的声音喊着：“站起来，Berserker！”

震耳欲聋的吼声刺入耳膜。

Emiya震惊地看着逐渐散去的烟尘后那个巨人庞大的身影重新站了起来，对方眉间刚刚还被自己用螺旋剑射中的地方，如今居然毫发无伤，连一点儿破皮的痕迹也没有。

这不可能！

“这家伙……难道即使是这种程度的攻击也伤不了他吗？”

“恐怕不是伤不了那么简单。”库丘林同样吃惊，而他显然发现了更严重的事态，“刚才我确实是刺中那家伙了，老子的枪上现在都还沾着血呢！”

可是再看巨人的胸口却什么伤都没有，库丘林方才的一枪对他造成的伤口如同时间倒流一般消失了。

“这种恐怖的复原能力……不，复原什么的，不如说更像是复活啊！”库丘林牵起一个充满紧迫感的笑，露出他咬紧的牙，“你小子那箭的威力老子可是看到过了，就算那怪物的脑袋真是石头做的，也早该被轰烂了，现在居然还能完好地站起来，与其解释为被治愈什么的，还不如说是干脆地重生了吧！看来……是她的杰作。”视线微微下移，库丘林看向退身于巨人身后的紫衣女孩。

“怪物什么的，真是失礼啊！”紫衣女孩站在名为Berserker的巨人身后，一点也不紧张地面对着两个刚才还将她的保护者打倒的敌人，“我的Berserker可是星界生物，才不是那么轻易就会被打败的。”

“星界，是魔法生物吗？”Emiya顿时明白了对方坚硬的外表、超常的敏捷和怪力所由何来。

“嗯，没错。Berserker是由星界召唤而来魔法生物。”毫不讳言地承认，女孩提起了裙角，行了一个淑女的屈膝礼，“日安，两位陌生的大哥哥们，我是伊利亚斯菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦，来自遥远的北方森林。两位要试试和星界的朋友一起玩耍吗？”

“别说笑了！就算是星界生物也不至于成为不死之身。”库丘林断然否定道。

“嗯……虽然不是那么回事，不过说是不死之身也不错呢！”女孩歪着头若有所思地说着，“和别的星界生物不同，Berserker虽然很强壮，倒是没什么特殊能力，像是Rider那样能够操控神奇生物啦，或是像Saber那种持有超强的武器，这种东西统统没有哦！不过，作为交换，我的Berserker有最强的生命力——绝对不会被轻易伤害，即使被杀死了，只要召唤者的魔力足够，就能无限次地被复活。”说到这里，女孩妃色的眼睛弯了起来，露出可爱又莫名危险微笑，“对了，顺便告诉那边的大哥哥们，我的魔力，总共能召唤Berserker十二次，也就是说，至少能够复活他十一次。”

“什——！”Emiya震惊地吸气。十一次！回想刚才两人击倒Berserker的艰难，十一次，即使不能说胜利毫无可能，但自己和库丘林必定会付出巨大代价……不对，自己只负责远程，尚且没有那么危险，但是这家伙……Emiya下意识地瞥向一旁蓝发的男子，对方的身上有先前近身战时造成的伤口——但是，这家伙要承担的风险就太大了。

对面的女孩依旧笑意盈盈地站在巨人后面望着他们，对她而言Berserker的身后就是最安全的地方，任何人也无法从其守护下伤害到她。Emiya并不知道她攻击自己的理由，但是显然，除非打败巨人抓住她，否则对方绝对不会给出自己答案。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”讶异地挑起了眉头，库丘林看向自见面起头一次老老实实喊自己名字的白发男子，对方已然收起了长弓，将破损的黑白双剑重新持到了手中。

“等一下由我来吸引那家伙的注意，你试着绕到他背后攻击，以你的敏捷，在躲开那个女孩魔法的同时刺中那家伙的心脏应该不成问题吧！”

“……我说，你……”库丘林的眉头皱了起来。

“虽然要得手十一次才行，还要防备那怪物向身后攻击，但是速度够快的话，不是没有可能。”并未注意对方的表情，Emiya自顾自地低声说着。

“慢着——”

“由我先出手，他们原本就冲着我来，你不动的话，那个大个子应该不会率先攻击你，我会尽量吸引他注意力，不让他的攻击对上你。”

“喂！混蛋，给我适可而止！”库丘林大吼，Emiya一震终于停口，对面的女孩似乎并不急于攻击，正好奇地看着这边。

“少给我擅自决定，现在在你旁边站着的可是赤枝的团长，老子指挥过的战斗，可是从来没有‘输’的说法！”豪气的说完，库丘林的长枪舞出一道虚影，对准了蠢蠢欲动的敌人，“你给我看好了——老子的做法！”

话音未落，库丘林已冲了出去，蓝色的身影像一道闪光向着Berserker巨大的身躯突进，已经熟悉对方战技的巨人毫不慌乱，对不自量力的敌人举起了手中的巨斧。

“笨蛋！”Emiya惊怒地低吼，但他没有时间思考，再任由那个家伙横冲直撞下去，很快就会被Berserker杀死吧！双脚自发动了起来，Emiya用最快的速度追赶库丘林，试图在对方遭受致命一击前及时救援。

粗壮的双腿迈进了一步，Berserker巨大的斧剑猛力横劈过来，而仍在加速的库丘林似乎尚未能组成防御。

来不及了！

Emiya近乎绝望地看着蓝色身影即将被狠狠斩断，突然，库丘林的身影从视线中消失了。

不，并不是消失。库丘林居然在斧刃即将触及身体的瞬间，用长枪抵上横斩过来的斧面，借着这瞬间的支撑，让自己跃上了高空，然后凌空翻过了巨人高大的肩膀。

“——？！”蛮力十足的一击落空，巨人不由向前踉跄了一步，仅仅是这一步的空间，已经足够库丘林突破他坚固的防线，冲向位于其后的伊利亚。

感觉到女孩面临危险，Berserker顾不得身后赶来的Emiya，高大的身体迅速转向，手中的武器在半空中抡出弧线直接斩向其后的库丘林。

库丘林仿佛完全没有感到这巨大的威胁，他毫不闪避地将后背完全暴露在Berserker的视线中，鲜红的眼睛盯紧了近在咫尺的银发女孩。

“啊……”完全没想到对方居然能越过牢不可破的防御，伊利亚仅仅来得及发出短暂的声音，随即猛然反应过来，一个短暂的咒符冲出口，女孩的身体被风拥抱起来向后飘去。

这关键的一道咒语将库丘林与她之间的距离瞬间拉长，尽管只是短短几英尺却是致命的距离，不等库丘林抓住女孩，Berserker的巨斧已经斩来.

还差一点点！库丘林仍未完全脱离Berserker的攻击范围，这一击足够将他重伤。

金属相击的震响和火花，还有迸撒出的血液，一团混乱的尘烟里白发男人的身影半跪着，巨大的斧剑就悬在他头顶，但是Emiya用双剑抵住了它。他被巨人的怪力压倒，左膝深深陷入泥地，双臂因承受不住巨大的重量而被狠狠压下来，然而他用肩顶住刀背，硬是扛住了这一击。

胜负在瞬间决定了。

咒语拉开的距离在全速奔跑的库丘林面前根本不够看，眼看他已经近在眼前，伊利亚的咒语变成一声惊呼冲出口。

然而被枪尖刺穿的疼痛并没有传来，伊利亚只感到自己被捉住衣领提了起来，粗鲁地晃了两晃。

“快让那家伙停下来！”不容置疑的声音响起。

“Berserker！”

伊利亚下意识地喊着，原本气势惊人的巨人立刻停了下来。Emiya感到肩上压力一轻，几乎站不住，晃了晃才勉强起身，深陷入肩膀的刀背被移开的同时，血液便从钝口处溅了出来。

“……这就是……你说的战法啊？”伤口传来的剧痛让Emiya说得断断续续，但是其中的讽刺丝毫未减，“让自己被砍成两段……？”

“老子的个性就是只拣最有效的做啊！”

对手快的话，就要比他更快，危险之处才有更大的生机，就算会有重伤的风险，但是只要最后能抓到这丫头，那么接下来你一个人就足够料理了，这样一来，毫无疑问就是老子的胜利啊！

可是没想到眼前这个家伙却能做到这个地步，居然自己跑来守住老子的后背？这种事，明明只有赤枝团中生死相托的战友才做得到。

看着捂着肩膀向自己看来的Emiya，库丘林少有的没有立刻回嘴。

啊啊！真是的！搞得这么惨兮兮的样子，结果反而是自己这边什么事都没有，害得老子反驳的话都说不出口了啊！

“切……算我欠你一次。”库丘林不自然地说着，仿佛为了掩饰什么似的将手中拎着的女孩举到两人中间，“那么，现在‘这个’怎么处理？”

“什么‘这个’！放开我，欺负淑女的野蛮人！”被对方的动作气到，伊利亚奋力挣扎，然而无论怎么蹬腿都无法踹到比她高大许多的库丘林，“讨厌！只会欺负女人的男人，差劲！”

“喂喂，是这个大家伙先攻击我们的诶！怎么变成你受欺负了？”库丘林说着，抓着女孩的手又故意晃了晃。

“……为什么突然对着我攻过来？”一旁的Emiya努力让自己无视对方幼稚的报复行为，试图让彼此的对话变成正常的问答。

“哼！是你吧！破坏切嗣的墓碑，还盗走尸体和‘钥匙’！黑暗精灵都是只会用尸体作恶的坏家伙！”伊利亚愤怒地瞪着问话的白发男人，妃色的眼中水光滚动。

“等等，你搞错了。我们也只是刚到而已，甚至直到这家伙攻过来之前，我才刚刚发现切嗣的坟墓被破坏。”Emiya立刻解释道。

“骗人！不是你的话又是谁？伊利亚查看过，这个房子周围有隐蔽用的魔法阵，除非是精通阵法的人，否则压根发现不了。”女孩根本不愿相信，“你轻易就找到这里来，是早就来过吧！”

“好了小丫头，就听听他说的怎么样？”一旁的库丘林插口，“老子能证明这家伙没有说谎，他刚才在屋子里发现亡灵标记时，可比你现在急多了。而且啊，以老子赤枝团长库丘林的眼光担保，这家伙不是会做那种事的人。”

“赤枝团长……库丘林？”仿佛是对这个名号有印象，伊利亚停止了挣扎，“……胡说……如果是这样的话，为什么你身上会有‘切嗣’的感觉？”女孩否定着，但语气已不似之前坚定，她扭动身体努力靠近Emiya，“……不对，这种感觉，好像更像是切嗣的魔法痕迹，而不是死亡的气味。”绯红的眼眸抬起，迷惑地望向面前男人铁灰色的双眼，“为什么你的身上会留有切嗣的魔法？你……是谁？”

“……”白发的男人望着女孩沾染水汽的双眼微微沉默，终于仿佛下定决心一般深深地呼气，“我的名字是Emiya，是黑暗精灵，也是……卫宫切嗣的儿子。”

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

第七章 卫宫切嗣

“你说什么？”短暂的沉默后，伊利亚喊了起来，差点一脚踹到艾米亚的肚子上，正抓着她的库丘林赶紧退后一步。

“你说……切嗣的儿子？”女孩低着头，“你是说切嗣又娶了个黑暗精灵做妻子吗？”

虽然事实并不是如此，但Emiya不明白为何女孩突然激动了起来，直到他听到对方几乎尖叫出来的下一句话。

“要是他是因此背叛妈妈的那伊利亚就——”

“不，不是这样！”总算明白了自己错在哪里的Emiya几乎狼狈地喊道，面对“切嗣女儿”的怒气完全没有先前遭受攻击时的淡然处之，“只是名义上的……唔，义子，就是养子，明白吗？切嗣直到去世为止都没有再找过伴侣，他并没有背叛你们。”

女孩狐疑地盯着他，好像一旦Emiya的话没有让她满意，就要立刻念咒攻击似的：“养子？”将信将疑地审视着对方，伊利亚扭过头去，“切嗣可是和黑暗精灵战斗过好多次，他说过黑暗精灵都是邪恶的家伙，如果伊利亚见到他们一定要赶快逃走，这样讨厌黑暗精灵的切嗣又怎么可能收养你？”

“邪恶吗……？”淡淡地重复一句，Emiya似乎苦笑了一下，“切嗣讨厌黑暗精灵，也许吧！不过第一次遇到他的时候，我想他并没有发现自己救助的家伙是个来自幽暗地域的居民。”

“那才不可能！”伊利亚抗议道，“黑暗精灵的形象不是很明显吗？众所周知的黑皮肤、白头发还有红色的眼睛，这么明显的特征远远一望就会知道，怎么可能认不出？”

“没错，所以‘没有这三个特征的就不是黑暗精灵’，这也是大多数人心中默认的结论吧！”Emiya转过眼来，望向少女的钢灰色眼瞳里只有淡然的陈述意味。

“诶？”直到这时才想起面前男人的瞳色和自己认知的不同，伊利亚迟疑地问道，“你的眼睛为什么……”

“不是红色吗？不仅仅是眼睛——”Emiya捻起自己额前雪白的碎发“这头发本来也不是白色。要说原因的话只有天知道。所以对于当时的卫宫切嗣而言，只是拯救了一个陌生的、重伤濒死的少年而已。”

“重伤濒死？”一个声音突然插了进来，将女孩和男人的对话打断。

在一旁饶有兴致听着的库丘林原本一点开口的意思也没有。这个白发的家伙——哦，现在该叫作Emiya了吧？一直以来连名字也不肯透露，现在却正不得不将试图隐藏起来的过去一点点挖掘开。

这可是库丘林迫切想搞清楚的问题，无奈对方的嘴巴牢得怎么也撬不开，现在有免费听故事的机会不是正好吗？

先是畅快淋漓地打了一场，随后还能探听到感兴趣的内容，库丘林开始觉得这一天也不算糟糕。

而现在，他认为自己搞清疑问的时机到了。

“我看过你的身体，要说可以算得上致命伤的，就只有胸口那一个吧！”无比自然地说着，库丘林再次将前一夜被迫搁置的问题抛了出来，“说来老子自己也是第一次在活人身上看到那样的伤口，难怪你能活着，原来是被魔法师救了啊！”虽然被Gae Bolg刺穿心脏的人理应无药可救，但如果救助者是个魔法师，考虑到那些家伙常有些奇奇怪怪的门道，说不定情况可以另当别论。

库丘林对自己的推断深信不疑，但他推测的对象显然不这么认为。

“我早说过了，那是你——！”

“看错？嘿……别仗着自己是用弓的就瞧不起枪兵的眼力啊！”库丘林悠哉地打断Emiya试图反驳的话语，“老子那时可是看得一清二楚，极小的伤口，扩张性螺旋形的创面，那样的痕迹在你的胸口有两个。承认吧！还是说……”鲜红的眼睛眯起，放下手里已经没有攻击意图的女孩，故意空出双手的库丘林露出宛如面对猎物的猛兽一般戏耍又充满压迫感的神情，“还是说你想老子当着小姑娘的面，把你扒光了比对一下呢？”

“——！！”被对方毫不掩饰的话语噎住，Emiya一时失声。这家伙，当真做得出来！意识到这一点的Emiya脸色黑得简直可以拧出水来，“混蛋！你不知道羞耻两字怎么写吗？”

“那种东西比起老子现在快要爆炸的好奇心来说不值一提。”像是要把所谓的“羞耻”赶开一般地挥着手，库丘林好整以暇地等待着对方的回答。

恨恨地瞪了回去，但Emiya能做的反击也就到此为止了。要继续否认然后试着从库丘林手下脱身虽然也可，但他很清楚论近身肉搏自己绝不是库丘林的对手。何况比起自己的半身浴血，对方只是受了点不轻不重的伤而已。

他一点也不想领教库丘林的行动力。

短暂地僵持后，面对紧紧盯着自己的两双绯色眼睛，Emiya呼出一口气，露出自嘲的笑容。虽然这不是他想谈的内容，但是事到如今也没有回避的余地了……

* * * * * * *

这是一个作为黑暗精灵出身，接受黑暗精灵的教育而成长，却最终背弃其一族的少年的故事。

黑暗精灵是幽暗地域致命的存在，理所当然的邪恶，理所当然的残忍，他们利益至上、弱肉强食，只膜拜力量和权势，汲汲营营于获得更高的权位和蜘蛛女神罗丝更多的恩宠。在这一族的身上，找不到任何温情的存在，即使亲人之间也充满谋算，所有对于良善和爱的宣扬在其眼中一文不值，善良与正义于此无处容身。

然而，到底是幸还是不幸呢？

男孩是特别的。

不仅是奇怪的赤铜发色和眼珠，男孩是从更深处的特质上与众不同。

渡过懵懂拘束的幼年、随之而来的是混沌扭曲的少年时光，伴随着逐渐了解族人的行事风格和反抗后往往接踵而来的惩罚，少年的心智向着与族人期望截然相反的方向成长。

比起纷乱更期盼和平，比起杀戮更渴望拯救，比起伤害更愿意帮助。

虽然这样的心念还未能在长期接受黑暗教义的思想中完整成型，但年轻的心灵早已触摸到其模糊的形状。

然而宛如涉行于泥泞一般，少年找不到方向，生于黑暗的双眼从未见过光明的模样，在这被冷酷主宰的世界里，无人了解他的心之所向，无人给予指引，所以虽然日日接受着内心的拷问，他仍寻不到自己应走的道路。

直到命运的一晚。

被扔到突袭队中的少年奉命与年长的族人一同讨伐地表居民，用自己的双眼“见识见识地表的丑恶”。少年怀着长久以来的疑惑踏上从未涉足的土地，而随之展现在他眼前的，是同胞狰狞的面目。

以弓矢开路，以剑戟杀伐，众多卓尔战士在林间穿行，他们的面孔被嗜血扭曲，无数地表精灵倒在眼前，月下美丽的赤色森林被血火点燃。

这一刻，少年心中最后的支撑崩塌了。

疯狂屠杀的同族和奋起反抗的异族在眼前搅成了混乱的画面，而他独自一人茫然地站在画面之外。

耳边是被反抗所阻，正嘶吼着呼唤援手的同族的声音，少年顺着那声音沉默地举起剑。

他加入了战局。

双剑朝向地表精灵，愤怒和战意却只指向身旁的同伴，不停地失误，隐晦地妨碍，少年的脑中一片空白，只是麻木地将自己和同伴引导向反抗者的武器，反抗的精灵比他想象中更强，在他的妨碍之下，身边的同伴一个个倒地。

随后，突如其来的疼痛贯穿了他的意识。

那是一把深红色的长枪，饱含凶戾之气，只消一眼便足以了解其威力，那把枪闪过双剑虚架出的防御，刺穿了少年的胸口。

干净利落的一击正中心脏，枪尖离体的瞬间，甚至没有带出多少血液。

然而毫无疑问，这是致命伤，心脏被刺中的少年只要再过几分钟就会死去。

不甘心，不想死。才刚认清了族人的丑恶，才刚想以此身寻找新的道路，却要不明不白地死在这里吗？

仿佛突然苏醒，垂死的身体压榨出最后的力量，少年向后一跃，在丢下他正打算寻找新目标的精灵面前夺路而去。

在离去前的最后一刻，他记下了“杀死”自己的人的样子。

一头蓝发、鲜红的眼睛比火光更耀眼，一名精灵族战士的样子。

奔逃、奔逃！

鞭笞着正迈向死亡的身体不停奔走，火光与厮杀声是何时远去的已无从知晓，少年奔跑于漆黑的丛林，然后仿佛腐朽的机器终于耗尽了最后一丝动力，他颓然倒地。

结束了，这就是最后，生于黑暗也将归于黑暗，虽然此生有无数让人遗憾痛恨之事，但唯一让少年欣慰的是，在生命的最后一刻，自己的确站在精灵的身边与他们一起阻挡了卓尔族的侵袭。

意识变得模糊了，他躺在地上，视线透过枝杈麻木地仰望着高空银白的圆球。

这就是祭司们所说的“恐怖的光球”吗？少年伸出手，像是要握住那团银白似地张开手指。散发着冷银色光芒悬于天际的月，无论是黑暗还是光明的存在都会无私地照耀。

真美啊……

最后一丝气力被抽去，举起的手臂垂落下来。

没有落地的疼痛，是垂死带来的幻觉吗，手被什么温暖的东西握住了。

一个人影覆盖了视线所及。

那是一个憔悴的男人，苍白的脸色、揪紧的眉尖，一脸耗尽所有的疲惫。然而他的眼神喜悦无比。在空气里流转起来的魔法因子中，意识里最后记下的，是男人全身几乎喷涌而出的欣喜情感。

少年被救了。只有皮肤深黑，发色和瞳色却温暖明亮的他被自称为“卫宫切嗣”的人类当做普通精灵一样，倾尽全力地救治了。

不知是如何做到的，当少年再次醒来时，胸口致命的伤口已经消失不见，对于这疑问，对方只以“我是法师嘛”这样的答案轻描淡写地揭过。

随即而来的事情让他不敢置信，男人收养了他，给予了他“Emiya”这个名字，不曾刨问过去和身份，将他当成普通的男孩一般养育教导。

但讽刺的是，也许是因为曾遭受重创，也许是因为魔法治疗的变异，少年的头发和眼瞳逐渐褪去了明亮的色彩，变成雪白和浅灰。明明是因为外表的不同而得救，结果却变得越发像自己的同族。

男人没有质疑，只是平静地继续着他们的日常，教授他地表语言，指引他地上的魔法和生活，也开始教他如何更为有效地战斗和隐匿。对少年来说，与卫宫切嗣共同生活的十五年，是一生中最为快乐的日子，男人给予他的是从原本父母那里从未得到的关怀和指导。

但是如同之前所说的，这样的日子只有十五年。正如美好的景色终会随时间消逝一般，流逝的生命不会因旁人的期望停下脚步。卫宫切嗣的时间，停止在十年前初冬的夜晚，就在山崖上的小屋外，坐在已成长为青年的养子身边，男人用苍白干瘦的手抚摸着养子奇特的白发。

虽然是意料外族群的孩子，还是相处得很好呢！啊呀呀地感叹着，男人用不再明亮的黑色眼睛微笑地看着他。

曾经执着于正与邪的界限，为此失去无数珍贵事物的男人，似乎于自己的养子身上看到了不同的可能。

就这样生存下去吧……

到底是让青年坚持自己与同族不同的信念走出正确的道路呢，还是希望养子就这样平静地生活下去呢？男人没有说明，感到手掌下的脑袋微微点了点，他放心地转过头仰望朦胧的月晕，像个满足的老人一样喟叹月色的美丽。

能够遇到Shirou，真好啊……

像无数次一样，男人温和地叫着他的名字，静静地停止了呼吸。

* * * * * * *

这就是自称为Emiya的黑暗精灵与卫宫切嗣的所有羁绊。

区区十五年，对精灵漫长的时间而言不值一提，却是自己生命中最为珍贵的回忆。

“我身上之所以有切嗣的魔法气息，应该是他救我时留下的。十五年来切嗣一直隐居在这里，除了必要的外出外，无论是地表种族还是卓尔精灵，他都不曾接触过。”用略显怀念的语气结束回忆，Emiya对伊利亚说道。

和似乎别有所想的库丘林不同，银发的女孩认真听完了全部，而最为关注的莫过于“卫宫切嗣十年前就死了”这个事实。

即使曾如何地痛恨过，对方也是自己的父亲，得知死讯不可能不伤心，但是身为北方森林冬之精灵族的讨伐者却不能为此动摇，伊利亚努力维持着表面的坚强，执拗地提醒着自己不要忘记前来此处的任务。

“如果你说的是真的，伊利亚姑且承认你不是敌人。”撅着嘴思考片刻，女孩露出“勉强过关”的表情说道，“虽然你认识切嗣，却是在‘那之后’才遇到他的，所以那件事就和你无关。但是……‘钥匙’呢？身为圣杯启动物的‘钥匙’被切嗣藏到哪里了？那是属于冬之精灵一族的宝物，请将它交还回来。”

“从刚才开始你一直在提‘钥匙’，它到底是什么？”反复听到不知所指的事物，Emiya追问。

“自古以来北方森林的精灵就一直保管着一个圣杯，圣杯是无色之力的物质化凝结，其力量和启动之法本只有冬精灵族才知道。”言及一族之秘，伊利亚用超出外表的严肃表情道，“但是25年前，有人说圣杯是能实现一切力量的万能之釜，争夺圣杯的人为此组成军队向北方森林发动了攻击。”

“这么说来那段时间北方的确很混乱，原来是起了战乱吗？”库丘林摸着下巴道。

“嗯。冬精灵并不擅长打仗，无法击退敌人，于是族长爷爷决定求助于圣杯，却发现用以启动圣杯的‘钥匙’——阿瓦隆被盗走了，就连保管圣杯的‘冬之圣女’，伊利亚的妈妈也被杀死了。爷爷说，是切嗣拿走了阿瓦隆，背叛了我们，这么多年来，我们一直在搜寻他的踪迹。”

切嗣不会做这样的事。虽然心里这么想，但Emiya并不知晓过去的卫宫切嗣。在救下自己之前，他是干什么的呢？为什么那么多年来都要隐居在这里？这些疑问全都无从回答。

“那是把什么样的钥匙？”

“阿瓦隆是由精灵铸造的，最初是为了赠送给星界朋友收纳宝剑用的器具，所以应该是一把黄金的剑鞘。”

金色剑鞘？努力回忆，然而对于从未见过的东西，自然想不出所以然。

但在记忆之外，Emiya的脑海中却模糊地浮现出某个如剑鞘一般的影子，形态、色彩、花纹一一可见，金色代表圣洁，蓝色代表自由，宽厚的鞘身为稳定的锥形，象征永不破却的平衡与安定，这是星界的宝物，圣杯的钥匙——遗世独立的理想乡。

“剑鞘……那东西不在我身上，也不在切嗣手里——至少在他收养我的十五年间，我从未见过那个东西。”努力甩开脑中模糊的幻影，Emiya回答。

“……怎么可能，爷爷明明说过……”为难地皱着眉头，伊利亚怀疑地看着白发男人。

“像剑鞘这样的东西我不可能藏在身上，而房子里没有，你之前应该就找过了吧！”Emiya坦然地面对她的目光，“切嗣从来没有拿出那样的东西，如果他真拥有的话，至少在去世之前应该会将它拿出来。”

“唔……”女孩咬着嘴唇发出纠结的声音，对方说得不无道理，何况自己之前就翻找过了，那间房子里什么没有，“伊利亚得回去告诉爷爷，让他再想办法……啊，还有，卫宫切嗣的坟墓是屋后那个吧？为什么被破坏了？”

Emiya一凛，瞬间联想起某个疑问：“之前你说过这个房子周围有隐蔽用的魔法阵，普通人发现不了，那么你是如何知道切嗣在这里的？”

伊利亚微微一愣：“这个……现在想来很奇怪啊！爷爷说，之前曾经有四处旅行的族人，在各地看到了很像切嗣的黑衣人出现，于是爷爷派人调查，结果发现那样的人虽然世界各地都有出现，最早却是现身于赤枝附近。可是……这样就很古怪，明明切嗣早就去世了……”

“的确如此，而且最初就是从前面那个峡谷开始。”一旁的库丘林补充道。

“爷爷认为切嗣应该就躲在这里。他其实并没有与切嗣开战的意思，但是失落的圣物却一定要夺回，担心切嗣会躲在结界里不肯现身，就让伊利亚带上Berserker来好好找一找。”

“等等……你说……那些黑衣的家伙里，有很像切嗣的人？”努力压抑住震惊，Emiya追问。

“对，虽然伊利亚没有见过，但有人见到那人用了和切嗣非常相似的魔术。”

脑海中瞬间闪过了屋内墙壁上黑色的十字印痕，Emiya感到自己的心脏重重地一沉。

“亡灵巫术！”是的，这样一来就都能解释了，为什么峡谷里会有阿萨辛出现，为什么切嗣的尸体会被盗走，为什么房间里有亡灵巫术的痕迹，以及……为什么会有人看到与“切嗣”相似的人出现。

“混蛋！居然用亡者的尸体做这种事！”即使再冷静的内心此刻也失去了平静，男人钢灰色的眼中燃动着愤怒的火焰。

伊利亚的脸色也变了，仅仅是四个字就让她明白了事情的严重性。

“任何人都不应该打扰亡者的灵魂，亡灵巫术是邪恶的法术。这件事情伊利亚必须回去告诉爷爷！”提起裙角行了个告别礼，女孩正打算离去，突然又回转过来对着白发男人仰起头，“啊……之前Berserker的攻击让你受伤了吧！伊利亚相信你没有骗人，因为星界生物对善恶都很敏感。之前如果不是我的命令的话，Berserker其实并不想和你战斗，嗯……倒是对那位蓝发的大哥哥兴趣更大些。”

看着一旁的库丘林闻言忍不住颤了颤眉毛，银发的女孩如同恶作剧得逞般露出轻快的笑容，从袋中掏出两个小瓶放入Emiya手中：“这个是回复药剂，送给你。如果有什么发现的话，欢迎到北方森林来找伊利亚。”跳上巨人伸来的手臂，女孩重新坐到了Berserker的肩膀上，“拜拜了，两位大哥哥。”

向身后的两人挥着手，女孩和巨人的身影向着崖下行去消失于视野。

“还真是有活力的小淑女啊！”正感叹着，冷不防有东西向自己砸来，库丘林眼明手快地接下，正是女孩留下的药剂，“嗯，还很好心。”他补充道。

“有空评头论足，还不如快把腰上的口子堵上。”瞥了一眼身边聒噪的的家伙，Emiya率先将药水一饮而尽。

药剂的效用非常明显，原本还洇着血水的肩膀很快便止了血，之前无暇治疗的伤势也逐渐好转，不消半个小时，这些伤口都会愈合。

“哟！倒真是好东西嘛！”同样喝下药剂的库丘林的伤比Emiya要轻得多，很快就好了大半。

“既然能活蹦乱跳了就快点回去。”

“嗯？回去，回哪里？可别对老子说什么‘回你的森林去’这样的话啊，别忘了你和老子约好的事。”对Emiya冷不丁扔来的话挑了挑眉，库丘林问道。

“你……该不会想说还要和我打一场吧！”Emiya忍住头疼努力保持着冷静，“之前已经解释过了，我不是袭击你们的侵略者吧！”

“那种事情怎样都好，老子现在感兴趣的是你这个人。”轻而易举地将对方停战的借口弹开，库丘林嬉笑着凑近过来，“真让人想不到，你就是当初被老子刺中的小鬼啊！从魔枪下活了下来，还长成这样有趣的家伙了，老子怎么可能就这么放跑你！”

“混蛋！”感到太阳穴一跳，Emiya狠狠拧起了眉毛，“接下来的事和你无关吧！”

“有关无关，不如先说出来听听啊！”

“我要找能给此事提出线索建议的人，需要到冬木城去，那是远离这片林地的人类的城镇，赤枝的精灵应该没有跑那么远的必要吧！”

“赤枝团一向在世界各处旅行，冬木还是夏木都没什么大不了。”

Emiya听到自己名为忍耐的神经嗡嗡作响：“你这家伙……”狠狠地吸了一口气，盛怒的白发男人猛地退后拔出了自己的武器，“要打一场才行是吧？行了，那现在就……”

突然，男人的吼声停止了。

金属摩擦的窸窣声轻响。白色和黑色的金属碎片从Emiya手中的双剑上剥落。

“……”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈！”瞬间的沉寂后，男人豪爽的笑声猛地爆发出来，库丘林无视Emiya青黑的脸色，毫无顾忌地嘲笑，“哈哈哈，你的武器不能用了吧！就这样也能到达冬木城吗？还是接受老子的提议吧！有老子给你免费当护卫可是城里那帮老家伙们求也求不来的，你还有什么好不满？”

“护卫？一个整天想把他的枪捅到我身上的护卫吗？不害我行程拖长一倍就谢天谢地的护卫我可不敢要！”

“这么想赶时间却和我在这争个没完的家伙才没道理吧！还没完成约定就想落跑吗？”

“……Broken……”

“哦！在这里射箭，你想炸坏房子？”

“混蛋！”

…………

……

等到墓地和房间被整理完毕，崖上再次回到空无一人时，争执许久的两人已悉数走远。啊、值得一提的是，虽然一路吵个没完，但他们的的确确是向着同一个方向并肩离去的……

《光阴边界-第一部》——完结

—TBC—


End file.
